Vampires of Two Worlds (Genuine Assassin and Rosario Vampire)
by DarkWing1996
Summary: For those who have read my Genuine Assassin story, Damion finally is able to live a normal life like he's always wanted. Staying at the house his parents used to own and living with his younger sister, Selene, Damion gets a letter from Yokai Academy. What would want they with him?
1. She's a succubus? Oh fu- I mean crap

Chapter two

It was another day at the school of monsters, Yokai Academy. I awoke in a slight blur, but after rubbing my eyes I was ready to get the day started. I found my room decent in all fairness, though not being able to slightly compare to my old room back home.

"Maybe I'll have, Selene, send over my band posters and guitars when this month is over." I said scratching the back of my head.

I got up thinking about what I could do to make this place better to my liking. A few ideas went through my head as I left my sanctuary to wash my face. I looked around to see a lot of the other male students halfway or completely in their monster forms. To think they'd have better control over their monster forms by now. I also washed my hair to destroy what was once my morning bedhead hair. I went back to my room to get my outfit on when I saw a few girls staring at me through my window.

"I hope they aren't making fan clubs and stalking me...That'd be a pain" I say to myself getting dressed.

As Tsukune and I got out the dorm, we casually started walking to school. As I looked behind me I saw three boys. It looked as if they were waiting for something or someone. That someone in question being the pink haired vampire of cuteness, Moka.

"Hey, look, it's that new girl, Moka Akashiya." The first boy said

"She's so hot it should be illegal!" The second boy said sounding pathetic.

"I'd like to study with her." The last one said.

Soon she saw me and Tsukune and started running to us. The three boys however thought she was running to them and they did the same in vise versa. When she ran past them she locked her arms around mine and Tsukune's.

"Good morning you two!" She said with cheer.

"Good morning to you to, Moka." Tsukune and I said at the same time.

As we walked to school I saw Moka and Tsukune walking close together. Then Moka suddenly fainted leaning on Tsukune.

"Whoa, Moka, are you alrigh- No never mind" I said as I kept it pushin'.

"What do you mean nevermind?" He asked

"He never sees it coming." I say to myself

Then Moka bit him an drank some of his blood. Tsukune screamed and ran back and forth holding his neck.

"That's what I meant by 'never mind'." I say snickering.

"HEY, YOU CAN'T USE ME AS YOUR BREAKFAST!" He said holding his neck.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I only wanted a little." She said pressing her finger against her lips, looking at him.

"That's no excuse!" He shouted running past me to school.

Moka then caught up with me a locked her arms around my right arm.

"You really need to learn how to control yourself, Moka. I know as vampires we need to feed on human blood to live, but we gotta respect the boundaries they lay out for us." I say yawning afterwards.

"I know.." She said quietly.

Unbeknownst to Moka, I felt a strong source of monster energy emanating from behind us. I turned to see who it was, but only to find those three idiots who were still jealous. I had bad feeling about this. Later on in class, is teaching about us about the fascinating world of cats...Again...I sat just there and sighed in my seat waiting for class to be over.

"This is total craaaap~" I say with my head on my desk.

When I looked up I saw Ms. Nekonome looking at me funny. I found it weird because she never really opens her eyes.(That is quite literal) The bell rang, deeming class to be over. I sluggishly got up from my desk, grabbed my bag and walked to where Moka, Tsukune, and I first hung out. I pulled out some money to buy myself a soda until I heard a small gasp and thud. I looked to see a girl with baby blue hair and a purple ribbon on her hands and knees.

"Help me..." She said softly.

"(This is most likely the worst thing to do, but, what the hell?)" I thought to myself.

I waltzed over to her and helped her to her feet. I felt the same amount of monster energy coming from her as I did earlier. Only question is: What is she?

"Are you okay?" I asked with very little concern.

"Yes. Thank you." She cooed.

From looking at her I can tell two things: She doesn't need help and she's trying to somehow swindle me into her advances. I decided to play along for the time being. She suddenly fell against me and her boobs were pressing on my chest. This made the situation very awkward and uncomfortable. I tried to think about other things like rock and metal. Hell, I even thought about fighting at this point. I then pushed her lightly away.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I have this condition with my breast." She explained.

"Oh, okay. Wait, your what?!" I questioned.

She then fell forward onto me with her chest hitting mine. Her boobs are not small. THEY ARE FRIGGIN' HUGE! This quickly made me uncomfortable. My eyes were glued onto her chest and what's worse was that I couldn't break eye contact from them.

"Is something wrong, you look a little pale?" She asked with innocence in her voice

"N-No I'm fine." I lied

Suddenly, but thankfully Tsukune was walking by.

"H-Hey Tsukune!" I called.

He looked over at me and started making his over. I was really hoping he was dumb enough to waltz all the way over here without a second thought. Lady luck was on my side. When he was in arms reach, I grabbed him and shoved him in front of her. I then made my escape into the hallway. I definitely wasn't ready for that.

"That was not cool. I know what she is at least...A damn uhhh...I forget...I wonder how I can deal with her and not get seduced by her charms or her damn tits." I say to myself.

I decided to suck it up for now and go to class. As I got there I noticed Moka looked worried. I wanted to ask her, but I decided to leave well enough alone. Apparently, Ms. Nekonome didn't mind me coming late to class. What the hell was her deal? After the bell, it seemed Moka had left rather quickly. I went to go leer around the halls to see if I could find her. And fortunately enough, I did. She was opening a can of tomato juice as I walked to her.

"Jerk!" She said regarding Tsukune quietly.

"Hey, Moka." I say loud enough for her to hear me.

She looked at me, but not with her usual smile. She had hatred in her eyes.

"Moka, you okay?" I asked. "You look a little tense."

"Oh, what would give you that idea?" She asked with attitude.

I cracked my neck to hyper extend my capacity for deal someone else's attitude. I calmed myself and unballed my fist. Because people who give me attitude for no reason will piss me off.

"Well, one thing that would give me that idea is the way you're crushing that can in your hand." I say pointing at it.

Moka looked at the can to see what damage was done. She was shocked to see what shape she left the can in.

"So, what's eatin' at ya? I asked leaning against the wall.

"I saw Tsukune with another girl.." She said with a glum look on her face.

"That's not anything to concern yourself, Moka. He'll come around to talk to you." I said looking at her. "Besides we have more important things to be concerned about, like our grades."

"I suppose you're right." She said tensing up.

As our conversation went on I heard a familiar voice. I looked to see where it came from and it was the same girl I met earlier. I stood there in silence and hoping she wouldn't notice me.

"Hey there, little miss Moka. " She said sitting on top of the stair rail.

I wanted to say something but, I didn't want to give her the chance to remember me. Soon she jumped off and her skirt flew up revealing her panties.

"Dude did you see those?" One boy asked.

I took it upon myself to punch him in his face which made him land on his back and slide across the hallway.

"Answer his moronic question and you'll find out how much pain your body can handle before it goes into shock." I threatend

He pretended not to remember what was asked of his friend.

"What was the question again?" He asked sarcastically.

"Good." I say leaving him be.

The girl began by introducing herself.

"My name is Kurumu Kurono and I'm a succubus." She announced as her boobs jiggled as she landed.

"Hey, you're not supposed to tell anybody your monster identity to me." She said concerned.

"(Leave it to Moka to worry about the rules.)" I thought to myself.

"And you, Moka, are my rival!" She said pressing her chest against Moka's.

"And what exactly is this rivalry about?" I asked.

"Ever since you came into this school, boys have always paid attention to you and not me." She explained.

"Wow. Not only bitchy, you're also a narcissist about your popularity. This makes for a bad personality as well as a bad person in general. People like that, are the ones I can't stand." I say to her.

She looked at me shocked and offended.

"You just called me bitchy...No one talks to me like that!" She yelled to me.

"Tch. And why is that?" I asked.

She then blew off my question an got straight into Moka's face, pressing her boobs into Moka's again.

"I had it with your man stealing!" She said pointing her finger in her face.

"What? I'm not trying to steal anyone." Moka said with innocence.

"That's why I've stolen Tsukune from you." She said cockily

Wow. She is really starting to piss me off.

Then just as we were talking about the poor bastard, here came the poor bastard.

"Heh. Speak of the devil and he'll come straight to you." I say mostly to myself.

"Moka!" Tsukune called.

She turned hearing his voice. I really can't stand his voice for reasons even beyond me. Being a vampire doesn't help with that at all. Having an increased sense of hearing has its ups and downs. Commonly having more downs than ups. The upside is that I can hear more than a normal human. The downside is that I can hear more than a normal human. I swear, sometimes I wish I never had my vampire blood. As for the reception between Moka and Tsukune was less than heart warming.

"What, Tsukune?" Moka said aggressively.

"Moka, you gotta calm down. I know you're upset, but you can't just lash your rage out 'im without proper reason or motivation." I said as I stood behind Moka.

Out of nowhere someone bumped into me. I looked behind myself because I was reacting to the hit. Then I looked back in front and saw no one.

"(Who the hell was that? And that person was incredibly quick...like a ninja.)" I thought to myself.

"Moka, look, I'm really sorry for what I said to you this-" He tried to say before being interrupted by Kurumu grabbing his.

"Hey there Tsukune!" She said happily.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta speak to Moka"

This made Kurumu get aggrivated, then forcing Tsukune to look at her and say.

"Love Charm." She said somewhat discreetly.

"Love Charm?" I questioned

Then Tsukune turned around to look at us and his eyes looked as if he were unconcious.

"What the hell?" I said.

"Hey, Moka, Tsukune smells really good, doesn't he? Almost like a human." She said hanging on Tsukune's shoulder.

"(I must admit, for a girl who acts the way she does, she figured out Tsukune's a-)" I began saying in thought.

"But of course we know that a human could never get into this school." She said in low monotone.

"(Never mind.)" I thought.

"It's a shame that all you do is only use him as a means to drink blood." Kurumu stated

"What? No I don't, Tsukune is my friend." Moka said in defense.

"No I'm not. I'm just just a substitute for your breakfest, Moka, nothing else." Tsukune deadpanned.

"Oh my, that's just awful." Kurumu added.

I could sense Moka about to cry and everyone could sense me ready to blow my fuse.

"T-Tsukune...I..." Moka tried to say before she ran away crying.

"Hold it, Moka!" I shouted reaching for her.

"Yeah, go on, run away, you loser." Kurumu said smiling.

That's when I snapped. I punched Tsukune in the face hard enough to send him into the floor. Kurumu looked freightend after seeing what I did him.

"If you don't wanna be next, you succubitch, then you'll get the hell outta my sight right now!"I shouted letting my monster energy flow freely. "Take him with you. Or he dies." I said placing foot on Tsukune's head.

"Hey w-wait I-" She tried to say.

"You have five seconds." I warned.

Kurumu, then like Speedy Gonzalas, picked Tsukune up and rush to the school's infirmary. From there she patched him up. Meanwhile Moka was outside behind the school in a ball crying.

"So, is that all it takes to send you packing?" A voice echoed from somewhere.

Moka looked up and looked around and she didn't see anybody.

Her rosary then glowed brightly.

"You?" Moka questioned.

"That girl back there was a succubus." Inner Moka stated.

"A succubus?" She questioned.

"Yes. A powerful one. She placed Tsukune under her spell. We have to hurry before she's able to kiss him." Inner Moka said.

"What, why?" She asked.

"Because whomever a succubus kisses, that person become their slave for eternity. She'll drain the life out of Tsukune until he dies." Inner Moka explained. "You have to hurry and stop her."

With a new found will to save her friend(which happens every fucking episode)Moka sprung into action.

Meanwhile at the school's infermary...

"Yahoohoo! I made little Moka cry!" Kurumu shouted in celebration of her bittersweet victory.

I'm just gonna skip the dialoge between Kurumu and Tsukune because I hate them both.

Kurumu sprouted her wings and tail. Her nails grew longer and were a sharp as blades. She was ready to kill Tsukune until...

"Knock knock!" I shouted before kicking the door off its hinges and sending crashing into a wall.

Kurumu looked shocked to see me.

"Didn't I tell you to stay outta my sight.." I said with a creepy tone of voice.

Before she could react I punched her out the open window.

"D-Damion you came to save me?!" Tsukune asked surprised.

"Don't think I did this out of the goodness of my heart. I still wanna kick your ass all across campus. This was her request." I say pointing to the doorway.

Then Moka came in. Tsukune was shocked to see her after what he said.

"You two better go, I'll handle her." I say pulling Tsukune off the medical bed and pushing him to Moka.

"Damion, are you sure about this?" Moka asked concerned.

"Hmph. I'm a vampire after all." I say with a slight chuckle.

Kurumu came back and wrapped her tail around my neck and flew us out the window.

"How do you like this now?!" Kurumu said mockingly.

"To tell ya the truth, I've always needed some frequent flyer miles." I said returning her mocking.

Kurumu started getting tired from my weight. To make her decend, I smacked her ass hard. This caused her to let me go and hold her butt on her way down. I fell toward tree branches, but I recovered in time to epically make my way down. Kurumu got up and rushed me, trying to slice me up. I dodged her attacks, making her cut down the trees instead. I had no intention of prolonging a hopeless fight, so I released half of my power, causing Kurumu to become stunned and float in front of me. To end the fight I Tsunade plucked her, which sent flying through three trees and into one that stopped her.

"Okay, I'll stop, I promise." She said loud enough for me to hear.

I walked to her and looked down at her.

"Do you really promise?" I asked.

"Yes I do. On my life." She responded.

"What were you trying to do?" I asked her.

"Succubae seek their one true love from a pool of men. I had almost done it but..." She said getting teary eyed.

I sighed then held out my hand.

"I get the general concensis, but I'm not sure you'd want someone like super pansy boy back there to be your one true love. If anything we'll help you find 'im." I say smiling at her

Kurumu looked up to see me smiling, which caused her to blush. She grabbed my hand and I helped her up.

The next day.

Moka, Tsukune, and I were casually walking to school. Now for some reason Moka was walking closer to me.

"You got Kurumu to stop?" Moka asked

"Yeah. She was only doing what she did to find her one true love. I'm just glad it's not me." I said with a sigh of relief until..

"Morning!" Kurumu shouted happily coming out of nowhere.

"FUCK!" I shouted.

"Hey, Damion, I baked these cute little cookies for us. Why don't we eat them together?" She asked holding them out.

"That real nice all, but, how do you know my name." I ask her.

"We're in the same class togther silly." She answered.

"Well, fuck that explains a lot." I say quitely. Then Moka and Kurumu began arguing over me. What a pain. I strolled by them and headed to school.

"If I can fight every day, then I guess this place isn't so bad after all." I say with a chuckle.


	2. Oh great a bitchli- I mean witchling

**Chapter Three**

**It was another day at the less than normal school known as Yokai Academy. And like any other school, they've got stupid exams. I looked at the grade board and saw that I was number 3. I wasn't really surprised though. I may fall asleep in class but not before completing my work. Then I look at the number 2 spot and saw the name.**

**"Sai Blade? I wonder who that is. Whoever he is he's got a cool name." I say to myself.**

**Then I looked at Tsukune who looked like he was ready to kill someone. I ignored him though. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I grabbed the hand with my right, then pulled it and judo threw whoever it was. He somehow managed to recover and land on his feet.**

**"Who the hell are you?" I asked him.**

**"Funny you should ask. My name is Sai." He answered.**

**"As in 'Sai Blade' right?" I questioned.**

**"Yeah." He responded quickly.**

**Then we heard a lot of commotion coming from behind us. Sai and I looked behind ourselves to see what was going on. That's when we saw Moka walk down the corridor. This leaves me to wonder why all the boys here fawn over Moka. They haven't a snowball's chance in Hell with her. I only sighed knowing so.**

**"Wow. They really make a big fuss over one chick huh?" Sai asked.**

**"Like you wouldn't fucking believe." I respond, putting my hands on my hips. "Sorry about that judo throw earlier."**

**"Nah, it's cool. You must be rank 3, Damion Castro. It's cool to finally meet you face to face." He said holding his hand out.**

**"Likewise." I say shaking his hand.**

**I let go of his hand and looked at Tsukune who was being hugged by Moka. I'm surprised that she forgave him after what went down after having to deal with Kurumu. And after 'talking' with Ms. Nekonome last night I am really winded.**

**"I feel like dead weight right now." I say with a long yawn.**

**"What's up with you?" Sai asked.**

**"I'm just tired is all. I really don't get much sleep so, I am very tired, but it's my problem. Don't worry about it." I tell him.**

**I then looked to my left slightly to see a girl just staring at Moka. I wonder who and what she is.**

**"Oh my sweet Moka~." She said quietly.**

**Suddenly three guys walked up behind her. I started to walk over but Sai stopped me.**

**"Sai, what the hell?" I asked him.**

**"Hold on, I know it doesn't seem like a good idea, but let's watch and see what goes down." Sai explained.**

**"Fine." I said shrugging him off me.**

**"Well if it isn't little miss troublemaker." The guy in the middle said.**

**She then turned around to them behind her.**

**"Class President?" She questioned**

**"As always, it looks like you're the number one undisputed champ. Apparently someone knew what they were doing when they skipped you all those grades huh?" He said smirking.**

**That's when I started getting angry.**

**"I'll wipe that smirk you face you piece of-" I began to say.**

**"Dude, calm down." Sai said.**

**"Look, I know you're up to something, so don't push your luck." He said.**

**"Push my luck, what?" She said confused.**

**"Save me the sob story. Just hearing the sound of your voice is enough to give me a headache so spare me the tears." He said in a cocky manner. " Plus, just looking at you, you violate all the rules."**

**"Violate the rules?" She questioned.**

**"Like that stupid costume you're wearing." The one on the left said pointing like an idiot.**

**"It's against school rules, so you'd better take it off." The fat one said sounding like a complete pedophile.**

**"Okay, that's it!" I said starting to walk over there.**

**"Wait!" Sai said stopping me again.**

**"Damn it Sai!" I shouted.**

**Suddenly I saw a wand behind her back. Then she waved it three times and three gold wash pans fell on their heads. I looked amazed, with a smile on my face.**

**"That's what you get you stupid jerks." She said smiling.**

**That's when the leader got angered.**

**"What do you thing you're doing you little prepubescent piss ant?! Don't you know who I am!" He said attacking.**

**I quickly ran to him and stopped his hand from hitting her.**

**"Don't you know it's not nice to hit girls, you punk ass?" I say glaring at him.**

**"What the-" He started to say.**

**I then proceeded to break his wrist. As he shouted in pain, I only stared at him. His boy scouts took him and ran off.**

**"We're gonna get you for this!" The leader shouted.**

**"Oh yeah, we can settle this whenever and where ever you want, you bitch!" I shouted back.**

**I then turned to the girl and knelt down.**

**"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.**

**"Yes I am." She answered.**

**Moka, Tsukune, and Sai came over.**

**"Hey Damion, are you okay?" Moka asked.**

**"Yeah I'm fine." I answer.**

**Later on in the lunchroom, we were all eating and getting to know one another. Me getting to know Sai and Moka and Tsukune getting know that girl.**

**"So, Damion, what are your interests?" Sai asks me.**

**"I mainly keep my interests in things that I like. Sush as rock, my training, and to get revenge." I answer him.**

**"Revenge?" He questioned.**

**"Someone killed my parents. I'm going find them and kill them for tearing my family apart." I answer darkly.**

**"Damn dude, that's a pretty deep wound." Sai said with his eyes closed. "When do you think you can find them?"**

**"Soon. Anyway, Sai, what do you like to do in your spare time?" I ask.**

**"Kicking ass, taking names, playing video games, being a badass, sparring, and torturing Tsukune." He answered.**

**This was to which I laugh, nearly losing my lunch. On the other hand, Moka and Tsukune seemed to be getting along well with that girl.**

**"My name is Yukari Sendou." She said politely but, mainly to Moka.**

**"I've heard of you before, you're that girl who's in the same school as us, but you're four years younger than us." Moka explained.**

**"Four years younger? Did you skip a few grades or something?" Tsukune asked thinking about it.**

**"No shit Sherlocke." Sai and I said at the same time.**

**"If she hadn't skipped a few grades, she wouldn't be here you fucking idiot." I said.**

**"Damn you really have no brains, do you?" Sai asked in a sarcastic manner.**

**"By the way, your outfit rocks!" Moka exclaimed. "You must be really smart to be at this school, that's really cool."**

**"Oh no, I'm nothing when compared to you, Moka." Yukari said waving her hand in front of her face. "I mean, you're kind and smart and cool."**

**"She really thinks highly of her." Sai said. "Did you know about this Damion?"**

**"I promise you I had absolutely no idea, man." I answer.**

**"It's just...that I...um.." Yukari stammered.**

**This made me and Sai cock an eyebrow and left Tsukune and Moka confused.**

**"I really love you, Moka!" Yukari shouted jumping over the table and tackling Moka to the ground.**

**This caused me and Sai to break out into laughter. Tsukune however, looked behind himself slowly, only to see Yukari groping Moka. I nearly spit out my shrimp mixed ramen(Which is my absolute favorite especially with some sazón and some hot sauce)because of Tsukune's reaction to it all. When he saw what Yukari was doing to Moka his nose began to bleed a waterfall of blood.**

**"How the hell is he still alive? Sai asked me.**

**"I have no idea man." I answered.**

**"I've been watching you in the hallway and everytime I saw I fell more and more in love you. And from that day is when I finally decided that you were the one." Yukari explained.**

**"What do you mean the one?" Moka asked.**

**"You should know, silly, I want you to be my girlfriend!" Yukari answered happily.**

**"Wow, Moka, looks like you already got yourself a girlfriend already and she's four years younger than you. Congrats." I said with my laughter starting to die down.**

**"Well I could be a girl and a friend." Moka said with worry.**

**"Oh good I was a little worried, but now I'm really happy about this." Yukari said with joy.**

**"Yeah, no kidding, I can tell." Tsukune said.**

**"She's a kid, what do you expect and how the hell are you able to talk?" I asked.**

**Later in the hallway...**

**Yukari had not let go of Moka's chest and Moka was dragging Yukari along with while walking down the hallway. And of course there were perverted boys looking on at the spectacle.**

**"Oh man just look at her squeezing and playing with Moka's funbags, it's just not fair! The perv shouted in rage.**

**After hearing that me and Sai beat the crap out of him for saying such things.**

**"Uhh...Yukari, do you think you can stop, I'm starting to feel a little weak." Moka said continuing to walk.**

**Then from down the hall and around the corner came Tsukune.**

**"STOP!" He shouted and it hurt my ears. "What are you doing, you're both girls."**

**"Dude can you be more sexist?" Sai asked.**

**"Damn can you sound more like a bitch while already being one! Fucking hell, you bastard, you hurt my damn ears." I said grabbing his shoulder.**

**I turned Tsukune to face me and I uppercut him sending him crashing through the second floor.**

**"Damn, I don't think that was necessary, dude." Sai said in an attempt to calm me down.**

**"I don't care, he's so annoying. He really deserved that and I don't give a damn if I get in trouble." I explained.**

**"I've heard of you." Yukari said which caught both mine and Sai's attention.**

**At this point I was too pissed to reason with.**

**"You fail academically, your grades are sub par, and you lack any real physical ability. I'm surprised that you were even able to defeat Saizou. I never met a more half baked guy." Yukari said still groping Moka.**

**At this point I was really pissed. She had pushed me to my limit and after doing what I did to Tsukune, I wasn't going to let anyone insult me like that.**

**"Any dirty boy that comes near my Moka will have to answer to me."**

**Sai then looked to his right and saw that he was right next to Moka. So not to get hurt he took a few steps to his left. I was seething with anger and I couldn't control it. I let it consume my thoughts and actions. I pushed Moka out of the way and grabbed Yukari by her neck and slammed her into the wall.**

**"I've had enough of you fucking mouth! Now I can see why nobody in this school likes you." I said lifting her off the ground and holding her against the wall.**

**"Hey, Damion, calm d-"Sai started.**

**"SHUT UP!" I shouted interrupting him.**

**Moka tried to pry my hand off but I wasn't loosening my grip.**

**"Moka I swear if you don't back off, I promise that you're next." I threatend.**

**"Don't you dare talk to me darling Moka like that. Magic Wand Golden Wash T-" She began saying.**

**"So she's a witch." Sai put in.**

**I increased the pressure I had around her thought but not enough to crush her throat. Saliva built up from iside her mouth and a spit trail ran down both sides of her mouth.**

**"I may have helped you out, but I don't care if you're are younger than me or even a little kid, I will fucking end you. When I used to be a killer, I took no prisoners. Man, woman, or child died at my hands and you will be no exception. Just because you're smart and get high grades doesn't mean you get to act like a pompus, stuck up, insecure, smart ass, annoying, bratty little bitch! At the end of the day it won't matter how smart you are or how cute you look, it won't matter to me, because I will kill you not matter who or what you are. I am a fucking demon who will destroy anyone who even thinks that they can tell me who I am or make fun of me. This will be your only warning Yukari Sendou, or the next time you do that again, I will be sorting through your fucking chest cavity and using your intestines as scarf and belt." I told her with an evil look in my eyes and dangerous tone of voice.**

**With that said I tossed her aside and then I walked away.**

**"Damn, I guess you really shouldn't have said that Yukari." Sai said kneeling down to see if she was okay. "Not to mention you kinda deserved that."**

**Yukari didn't say a word. All she did was get up and walk away from the situation. Not too far off though, her bullies were eavesdropping.**

**"Did you guys see that?" The fat one asked.**

**"Yeah, he totally showed her. What do you think boss?" The skinny one asked.**

**"She mouthed off to other students, pulled out her wand, and someone managed to figure out her monster Identity. She's crossed the line. We've got her now." The leader said.**

**I'm just gonna skip the whole explaination because I'm a lazy fuck and that'd be a real killer on my fingers. Sorry for anyone who wanted to read Kurumu's explaination. And the flashback.**

**The leader of the three pedos took Yukari by the arm and dragged her away. As they led her into a fog filled dead forest they threw her against the a dead tree.**

**"Ow, hey that hurts, you moron!" Yukari complained.**

**"'It hurts, it hurts!' cry me a river." The leader said, mocking her.**

**After being told how lonely Yukari was I asked Sai to come with me to help find her.**

**Back in the forest...**

**"Let's get her boys!" The leader said with his bitch passe following him.**

**"No!" Yukari shouted then biting his tail.**

**He screamed in pain. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He yell before he tried to attack her.**

**I came in and blocked his attack just before he could hit her.**

**"Didn't I tell you that it isn't nice to hit girls, you punk ass?" I said in a slow yet menacing tone.**

**Sai came in and floored the other two. I grabbed his wrist and slowly began to twist it. His screams began low and then grew louder as I kept twisting.**

**"You guys really need to learn how to pick on someone your own size. You say you follow the rules, but all you really do is use that to abuse your athority. I may not like her, but I won't stand by and let people or monsters like you three scum torture people because you assholes feel the notion to!" I shouted as I snapped his wrist again.**

**"Hey, Damion, will you be needing any back up?" Sai asked**

**"Nope. I won't be needing that all. These guys are dead." I said cracking my knuckles and my neck. "I'm gonna paint this forest with their blood."**

***The Curse by Disturbed begins playing***

**I rushed at them hitting each of them with a hard punch. I punched the skinny one flush on his jaw, The fat on in his gut, and the leader right in the mush. My punches could not be seen by anyone as I was moving faster than a normal vampire. As they got up, I stood there waiting for them to attack. The skinny one re-aligned his jaw and came at me. He seemed as if he wanted to bite me but I stopped him with my left hand holding the bottom half open and my right hand holding the top half. I chuckled darkly and my eyes were piercing into his soul.**

**"If you wanna eat me, you're gonna need a bigger mouth. Maybe I can help with that." I said as began to slowly widen his mouth.**

**"Oh god, this is definitely not gonna be pretty." Sai warned.**

**"What do you mean, Sai?" Moka asked.**

**"Everyone needs to close their eyes right now." He said covering Yukari's.**

**Everyone closed their eyes as I ripped his jaw out of place. This killed him and his blood got on my face.**

**"Who's next?" I asked as my eyes glowed a deep shade of red.**

**My actions left the other two in shock, unable to speak or move.**

**"Come on, don't delay the inevitable. Fight me." I said, gestering them to bring it on.**

**"Th..th...th..this guy is crazy..." The fat one said, shaking.**

**"Are you guys gonna come at me or am I gonna have to make the first move?" I asked, bringing dark flames to my hands.**

**The fat one had the courage to come at me, but I only laughed.**

**"Cute." I simply said running at him faster than he could see.**

**I began hitting him with fast punches, secretly embedding the flames within him. I finished my combo with a hard karate punch to his chest.**

**"Was that suppose to stop me or something? You really are just a weakling, aren't you." He said, rushing at me again.**

**"You are slow as you are stupid." I said putting my hand out, instantly stopping him.**

**"Stop ripping off Soul Eater!" Sai yelled.**

**I used my power to lift him high into the air.**

**"Game Over." I say before closing my hand into a fist, which caused him to explode.**

**The lead on looked in complete terror as he watch is colleague's shirt fall to the ground burning in my dark flames. As his blood rained from the skies I was smiling evily, looking at him with my red eyes, staring into his soul.**

**"Wh...wha...what the hell are you...?" The leader asked out of sheer horror.**

**I took one step and I was in front of him.**

**"I am your worst nightmare. And this is one you will never wake up from." I said plunging my hand through his chest.**

**I then held his head back and sank my teeth into his throat. After that I tore his throat out and let out a menacing screech. I turned to the group officially calm.**

**"Let's get the fuck outta here" I say wiping my mouth.**

***Song ends***

**The next day Kurumu and Moka were bringing suppies to an empty classroom.**

**"I heard Yukari totally cleaned up her act." Kurumu said.**

**"Wow, really, that's great." Moka said.**

**"Yeah, she got up in front of the entire class and apologized for all of the bad things she's done. They felt really bad about what they said about her before." Kurumu explained.**

**As they opened the door to the classroom, all they got was an eye full of Yukari latched onto my waist.**

**"Oh, my sweet darling Damion~" Yukari said in a soft singy like voice.**

**"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I said immensely irritated.**

**"Uh..Yukari, what's going on?" Moka asked.**

**"Oh hey Moka!" Yukari exclaimed turning to her. "I'm in the class right next to yours, you guys should invite me over so we could play sometime."**

**"That isn't what she meant." I said facepalmming.**

**"Uh, play?" Moka questioned.**

**"Don't worry Moka I'm still in love with you and now that Damion taught that lesson the other day I've fallen madly in love with him. Isn't that great.?!" She explained.**

**"Please kill me now." I said wishing I could gouge my eyes out.**

**"No way, Damion belongs to me." Kurumu said setting down her supplies and rushing over to me and tugging me away from Yukari.**

**Then with that, Yukari tried pulling me back, but and thankfully, Kurumu was too strong.**

**"You two are just wasting your breath." Moka said with her head down, making it impossible to see her eyes.**

**"Thank you Moka at least someone gets it." I said with a sigh of relief.**

**"Damion belongs to me!" She shouted jumping in the air and landing on me.**

**"Okay, this is officially bullshit!" I shouted**


	3. The girls are being stalked by perver- I

Chapter 4

It was another day at the Monster school of hell, Yokai Academy and I was sparring with my new best friend, Sai. We both knew multiple martial arts and matched each other greatly, but then Sai decided to take it up a notch.

"We're evenly matched, Damion, it's incredible. Unfortunately though, I'm gonna have to fix that." Sai said pulling out a minigun from his right trench coat pocket.

"Oh shit...Sai, you're kidding right?" I asked him.

"I could be, buuut that wouldn't be any fun." He said with a crazed look in his eyes.

That was when the minigun started spinning up.

"Oh, FUCK!" I shouted as I started running.

Sai began shooting at me and the bullets were just missing my feet by a few inches. I began jumping off trees to avoid being hit, also to make him keep missing. What made it worse was that Sai was laughing like a damn maniac. I jumped atop a tree, heavily breathing and hiding there for the time being. He must really love the spirit of competition, even if it means killing his opposition.

"What's the matter, Damion, you scared?" Sai asked.

My breathing went to normal after catching a short break from nearly getting turned into swiss cheese.

"Well, when you consider the fact that you have a quarter ton, multiple round firing minigun, can you blame me?" I answered.

"Nope, not really." He said quickly.

Luckily, Moka ,Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari were walking in my direction. Sai wouldn't shoot at them. Except maybe Tsukune.

"Hey, guys, up here!" I yelled

They looked up to see me in a tree.

"Damion, what are you doing up there" Moka asked.

"Sai's been shooting at me with a minigun so, I took refuge up here. Can you guys walk ahead so, I can get down?" I explained.

They walked on ahead and I jumped down, landing on my feet. As they walked, Moka sucked some of Tsukune's blood.

"Delicious as always, thank you, Tsukune!" Moka exclaimed.

"Happy to be of service." Tsukune said.

"Kiss-ass." Sai and I said at the same time.

Soon the school bell rang.

"Come on everyone or we'll be late." Moka said.

When we got to class and took our seats, Ms. Nekonome wasn't teaching us something on cats. I thought we were in a different dimension or something.

"Dude, where the hell are we?" I asked, turning my head to Sai.

"I have not a single clue, man." Sai answered.

Later, Sai and I took the trash to the incinerator. As we were doing so, we were having a conversation about Lili and Asuka from Tekken. That is until three guys got in our way and they looked rather angry at us. Two of them just had scowls on their faces, while the fat one was cracking his knuckles.

"What do you three want?" I asked.

"You two are them aren't you?" The tall one asked.

"Them being who exactly?" I asked, making him sound dumb.

"Damion Castro and Sai Blade." The fat one answered.

"Um...If we are, what the hell do you guys want?" Sai asked, getting irritated.

"You two are our greatest enemies." The one with glasses said.

"That isn't the best idea you three have had huh? I don't care that you guys see me as an enemy, nor do I care who you are. Back off or you will suffer a worse fate than what the class pres and his two lackies got. Trust me, their deaths were not pleasant, I made sure they suffered horribly." I said darkly.

"And I watched them die. It wasn't pretty. I'm one for the whole disembowelment thing, but sometimes it can get a little too nasty." Sai said.

"I only toyed with them for a little bit, but when I wanted them dead, I proceeded to do just that." I said glaring at them.

"Hey, Damion, you should really think of what we were talking about." Sai said.

"Oh, you mean Lili and Asuka." I asked.

"Yeah." He responded quickly.

"Dude, Lili is a total knock out, but a total les." I say to him.

"I know that, but what about Asuka." Sai asked.

"She is too. They only put on that good girl, bad girl act to keep up their appearences at their school." I explain.

"No way. Lili, yeah, but Asuka, hell no." Sai retorted. "Besides, Asuka's hotter anyway"

"She may be hotter than Lili, but at least Lili is the better fighter."(I'm lyin' like a motherfucker)I said.

Oh, bullshit!" Sai shouted.

"Hey!" They all shouted.

"Oh, you three rejects are still here?" I said, annoyed.

"What did you guys want again? Because you guys and your faggoty little cheers take up a good amount of the episode, along with flashbacks and, a pretty lame battle." Sai explained.

"Since when did you-" I began to say.

"Shhh..." Sai gestured, putting his finger to his lips, closing the fouth wall.

"Never mind then." I say dismissing it.

"We'll show you!" The fat one said.

They then proceeded to take their school blazers off, which made me and Sai shield our eyes.

"What the hell, we thought you guys said that we were enemies, not the guys you wanna get with." Sai said with disgust.

"Yeah, you guys mind putting your jackets back on, 'cause we don't swing that way." I said with my eyes still closed.

When we finally deemed it safe to look, it wasn't what we expected. Instead of being shirtless, they had on pink blazers, each saying something in Japanese text. Moka is my life(the tall one), Kurumu is my life(The fat one), and Yukari is my life(The one with glasses).

"You guys have no lives do you?" I asked them.

Sai began to laugh as hard as he could when I asked them that question. As for the fanboys, they still looked angry, until...

"Alright, start." The tall one said.

"Start what?" Sai asked.

"Gimmie and M, gimmie an O, gimmie a K, gimmie an A, what does that spell? Moka!" He said with his hands together.

"Oh, fuck no." I said gripping the bridge of my nose.

"I got a cheer for the girl of my dreams too." The fat one said.

"Yeah, your fat, disgusting, perverted, wet dreams, that will never come true, because you're such a fatass who will always amount to nothing." Sai said mainly to hurt his feelings.

"Kuru, Kuru, she's my love, touch her and you'll get a shove!" He said unaffected.

"In that case, Kurumu!" I called.

Kurumu came prancing around the corner and latched herself onto my arm.

"You called?" She asked.

"You know, you're actually kinda cute when you aren't trying to force someone to love you." I say winking at her.

"Well, I'm all yours anytime." She said hugging me.

"Alright, that's enough, now get goin' before you miss lunch." I tell her messing up her hair.

"Hey, come on, you know how long it takes for me to do my hair." She said fixing it. "and thanks for being my first."

"No problem. And yes I know how long it takes. Now get goin'." I say smacking her butt.

As she ran along, I turned my attention back to the fat one.

You see, I can do that, because A: I'm incredibly handsome, B: I'm down to Earth and I have a cool personality, and C: I am one of the strongest S class super monsters here." I explained. "Anyway, tall, nerdy, and unbecoming, what's your idiotic cheer?"

Y! U! K, A, R, I, Yukari, Yay!" He shouted, constantly fist pumping.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! Still, we don't know why you chose us as your enemies." Sai said, crossing his arms.

"Sorry I asked." I said, trying to make sure I wasn't deaf.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to explain a little more. I'm the president of the Moka Akashiya fanclub, Kozo Azuhara!" The leader said with his arms crossed.

"And me, I'm the president of the Unoffical Kurumu Kurono fanclub, Basaburo Tyra!" He said with his hands on his hips.

"And me? I'm the president of Yukari Sendo's private fanclub Kubisako Nagi'i!" He said with one hand on his hip.

"And together were form, The Cute Girl Fanclub Coalition!" They all announced taking pathetic poses.

"And we're part of the fanclub that doesn't give the slightest fuck." Sai says with annoyance.

"Yeah, we really don't care. Are guys here to chat us to death or fight, because I really haven't fought in a few days." I said picking my ears.

"Look, the three of you are so pathetic and you will never get the girls no matter how cool you think you look, how cool you think you are, or how much you think you're the right one for them. No one wants to be your friends, no girl in this school would want to date, even if their lives depended on it, you three are the biggest bunch of losers, I have ever had the displeasure of laying my good looking eyes on. As matter of fact, you three are the weakest, stupidest, ugliest, and most retarded monsters I've ever met. Your mothers must be ashamed of ever having to give birth to either of you." Sai said, hurting their feeling and not caring if he did. "And you whatever the hell your name is, the one with glasses, you have to be the biggest pedophile of your little faggoty coalition. Do you know how old Yukari is? If I was her father I would've kicked your ass for even looking at her the way you do."

"Don't be jealous because you don't have the same amount of respect for one of our three sacred goddesses." The lead said with tears in his eyes.

"What the fuck do I have to be jealous of? You guys think you're the perfect soul mate for three girls that you don't hang out with or even try to get to know. You guys are perverts, stalkers, and just generally disgusting. The very existence of scum like you is enough to make me sick." Sai said making them cry.

"Well you know what, we're gonna cover you two in cuts and bruises and make regret making fun of us." The fat one said as they all toock out cup looking things from out of their jackets.

They came at us and started hitting us with them. We were letting this happen because mainly, it didn't hurt. Then after about three minutes, Sai got bored and pulled out escrimas from out of his both of his trench coat pockets.

"Sai, how much shit can you carry in your fucking trench coat." I ask.

"I don't, man. My trench coat pockets are like fucking bottomless." Sai explained.

Sai then proceeded to kick their asses in ten seconds flat.

"You guys are so pathetic. And also let give a piece of knowledge before Damion and I get outta here. Just a word of advice: When you pick the wrong fight, at least pick the right weapon." Sai said as we walked back into the school, continuing our conversation about Lili and Asuka.

At lunch the next day...

"Hey, haven't any of you noticed those guys hanging around a lot more?" Kurumu asked.

"Well, now that you mention it I have." Moka answered.

"Those guys give me the creeps." Yukari added.

Flashback time!

(For future reference the flashbacks are gonna be done as Sai's interpretation in his fanfic on .net.)

Yukari was walking down the hall carrying a DVD projector for something we had done in class. "Wow, this TV equipment is so heavy." She looked around, then turned around to see the tall nerd take a picture of her. "Hey, creep! What the heck are you doing?!" She demanded.

He froze up for a minute, then just started taking random pictures of everything. "Just taking pictures of our every changing school! See I'm in the photography club, so this is part of my duties. These photos are fot the yearbook and not for my personal use at all." He said

Kou then flew by to end the flashback...

"That was disgusting." I said.

"Personal use? Ew...That makes me wanna throw up." Sai said holding his stomach.

"You're not the only one." I added.

"Yeah, I noticed them too." Kurumu said.

Another flashback...

Kurumu was at the school's shop, getting ingredients for cookies, I hope they weren't for me though. "Let's see, I need Vanilla Extract, Baking Powder, and a bottle of liquor. Great! Yahoohoo! I really hope Damion will like these. She said excited (Fuck!). She suddenly noticed the fat nerd, who was trying to do a manly pose and fail in every sense. "What the?!" She said a little creeped out.

Later,she was walking down the hall and her boobs were bouncing, making some weird sound effect, while pork rhines wasn't far behind her and his giant stomach was sloshing. (At that point I wanted to puke). The eventually stopped and looked behind her to see him to try to do another wannabe manly pose. "Again?!" Kurumu said offically creeped out.

A little later one in presumably the girls bathroom, Kurumu caught him staring again in another pose with a wilted flower in his hand (For all that is holy this fatass is persistant) "He's here too". Kurumu said, freaking out

WAY TOO MANY LATERS FOR ONE DAMNED FLASHBACK. The girls had gym outside and Kurumu was stretching, then she bent over to touch her toes and caught him staring again, but this time he had like a cat face. "He's still staring!" She said, freaked out.

End of the flashback, final-fuckin'-ly.

"Getting stared at is way worse. I mean, I'd rather have my picture taken, then have some pervert gawking at me like that." She said with disgust.

"Me too." Moka said, with the classic anime sweatdrop going down her head.

"It doesn't matter, those guys give me the creeps." Yukari said.

"I second that." Sai said.

"Me too." I added.

"Well, we can always kick their asses if they try anything with us." Kurumu said.

"I like your way of thinking, Kurumu." I said continuing to eat my lunch.

"Hell yeah!" Sai added.

"Guys, Tsukune's the real problem." Moka said.

Sai and I looked at each other, then we looked at Moka.

"Moka, did we ever tell you the story about how much neither Sai or I care about him." I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, we really don't care, plus we got some sparrin' to do." Sai added.

With that said Sai and I were leaving.

"Never mind them, they're just cowards." Tsukune said under his breath.

This caused both Sai and myself to turn and walk back to him. I grabbed him from the lunch table and punched him in the face.

"Listen, you'd better watch what you say or next time you'll end up a fuckin' body bag, you got me?" I said to him pissed off.

Sai then kicked him in the gut for good measure.

"I don't care who you are, you bad mouth me, you better prepare for a beatdown, but someone like you isn't worth much effort. From now on keep your comments to yourself and watch your mouth, or those fanclub faggots aren't the only ones you'll have to worry about." Sai spat.

"Just because you don't know how to protect yourself, doesn't mean you have the right to piss other people off." I add

"Wait..." Tsukune said getting up. " I want you two to train me."

Sai and I deadpanned at one another then looked at him. We both just instantly laughed, while we simply took our leave. Out the school Sai and I were sparring. He did his variation of Chun-Li kicks, while I blocked them all. Then I went for a few fast boxing punches,but to my dismay, Sai managed to dodge them. The sparring match this morning was a little warm-up compared to this one. This time we were going all out, like we were planning on killing each other. Every attack we threw at each other was dodged, blocked, and/or countered. We were enjoying the fight until...

"Hey, Damion, Sai." Tsukune called.

"Fuck..."I said sighing through the word.

"Can't he take a fucking hint?" Sai asked me.

"At this point I have no damn clue." I answered.

Tsukune was in front of both of us and got on his knees.

"Please, train me." He begged.

"I have a question for you, cum stain." I told him

"What?" Tsukune asked.

"What two letter word starts with an N and ends with an O?" I asked him, in annoyed tone.

"Yeah, what he means is that would be a no." Sai answered.

"Exactly." I say returning to my sanity.

"Please, I really wanna be able to protect the girls from those creeps." Tsukune begged some more.

"Tsukune, what part of fucking no, don't you get?! We aren't gonna train you, we aren't gonna negotiate about this, and we aren't your fucking friends. Out of all the times I had to save your ass was because, Moka asked me to. If it weren't for her then, you'd be dead. I don't like you, I don't respect you, and I'm damn sure that I don't care what the hell ever it is that you wanna do. Now get the hell outta here or I will beat you to death. So, get your scrawny human, waste of space ass outta here before I lel out your little secret and you can be put to death early.

Tsukune got and walked back to the dorm. As for me and Sai, we continued are sparring match with no more interruptions. And yet again we found ourselves at a stalemate.

"Damn it, it looks like we're at a stalemate again Sai." I say, with a good amount of satisfaction.

"Seems that way." Sai said holding out his hand.

I take his hand and shake it. I know I have respect for him and it's the same in vice versa.

"Alright, I gotta get to the bus stop." I tell Sai letting go of his hand.

"You're leaving?" He asked.

"Nah, I just wanna send this letter to my sister to let her know, I'm alright." I say, showing him the letter.

"Ah, okay." He said re-assured.

I start walking to the bus stop and I caught a glimpse of Yukari as she was sweeping up. I then had a disturbed look on my face.

"Man, Selene is gonna kill me fore not letting her know I'm okay." I say to myself.

As I'm walking there I see Tsukune walking ahead of me. I had a real bad feeling about this. As we got to the bus stop, we didn't converse at all.

"I only hope, Moka and the others will be alright." I say to myself.

"Where do you get off saying her name so lightly, you punk.?!" The leader of the coalition called out.

"I guess this was that bad feeling I had." I say putting my letter to my sister in my jacket pocket.

Back at the school...

Moka was on the roof trying to figure out why Tsukune was so bummed out earlier.

"Moka!" Yukari called.

"What is it Yukari?" Moka asked the young witchling.

"I saw Damion and Tsukune as I was sweeping up and they had very worried looks on their faces and Tsukune had a bag. They both looked like they were leaving campus!" Yukari cried.

"If they were both leaving campus, then that means, that they're both planning to leave the academy." Moka presumed.

Back to us..

"Oh great it's you guys again." I say picking my ear.

"Your friends aren't here to save you this time." The one with glasses said.

"Unlike him, I don't need anyone to protect me." I say pointing to Tsukune.

Then they began to take to their monster forms.

"Umbrella!" The leader shouted, putting the cup thing on his head and he turned into a Japanese umbrella with one eye and a large mouth.

"Necky, neck." The one with glasses said stretching his neck to an unworldly length.

"Blob!" The fat one shouted just literally turning into a blob monster, but he didn't really change

They looked really...dumb.

"Um...So those are you monster forms...Uh wow." I said dumbfounded.

"Look at him, he's shaking in his boots." The fat one said.

"No, not exactly shaking, it's just that you guys look really retarded." I say uncaringly.

"He's making fun of too now? Aww damn it!" The umbrella boy said.

"Look, I don't have time for this. Can you guys like run along and leave me be with the scenery?" I asked them somewhat kindly.

"Let's get him." The giraffe said.

"Perfect." I sigh.

They came rushing in at me trying to attack. I kept dodging them and moving out of the way. The blob managed to belly bump me, but I recovered and used my hand to push myself away from the ground and land on my feet. As they charged at me, I got ready to attack until I saw three kunai land in the ground with paper bombs attached. I shielded up for the blast and when they exploded, the nerds weren't ready for it. In the cloud of smoke, I heard the impact of hits landing. Someone was fighting them for me. As the smoke cleared away, there stood Sai with his arms crossed and his trench coat blowing in the wind.

"Well now ain't this a surprise?" He asked sarcastically. "You three are nothing but a bunch of punks."

As the nerds got up they posed and got ready to do something.

"Oh yeah, well, let's see how you handle this!" The leader said getting on the shoulders of the blob who was on the shoulders of the giraffe(Or how ever it was I don't give a fuck.).

"Amalgam!" They all announced.

Then they transformed into I giant creature. that was still weaker than any other monster in the entire academy.

"Oh please, I've seen better in old Bruce Lee movies." Sai said in a cocky manner.

They began to attack him, but Sai was too fast for them. Sai was basically dancing around them, making them do what he wanted them to do.

"Oh come on, you guys have gotta step it up." Sai said kicking them in their in now giant leg, causing them to fall.

As they got up Sai was offically bored.

"Alright, I wanna end this boring fight." Sai said yawning. "Try this on for size."

Suddenly I felt the ground shaking intensely and it wasn't quelling whatsoever. All I could wonder was what the hell he was doing. Sai then went into some super saiyan like state. He was fucking glowing brightly. But even though he was showing off, I could easily tell he wasn't using the full extent of his power.

"You three are history." Sai said ready to attack.

"We're still four times your size, punk." They all said.

"Bitch, you just jealous o' mah suppah Saiyan swagger." Sai said, which made me laugh.

The then flew to them and uppercutted them into the air and then appeared behind them kicked them back down to the ground.

"Now, I end this." Sai said flying back down.

They got up and then I came in kicked their right leg out from under them and Sai was right under them.

"Get lost." Sai said turning his back to them then shooting a beam from his finger, sending them in the air again.

As they were in the air they broke apart and they were back to their normal forms. Barely conscious the leader managed to say this..

"From now on, we're gonna be known as the vampire fanclub, K." He said, which made me faceplam.

Then they passed out.

"Fuck...My...Life." I said irritated.

As Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari got there, the fight was already over and Sai had returned to his normal state. We explained to the girls what Tsukune and I were doing at the bus stop in the first place and they understood. The bus driver happily delivered our letters and we were off.

The next day at school Ms. Nekonome had an announcement...

"Due to construction delays, it took a little longer than anticipated, but at long last, class, I'm happy to announce that there is now a payphone in the campus store, one that will connect you directly to the human world." She said happily.

"WHAT?!" Sai, Tsukune, and I shouted, getting out of our seats.

Then we sat back down.

"Also the bus that use to come here once a month, due to overwhelming demand it, now comes once a day.' She added.

"Well, better late than never I guess." I said somewhat annoyed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sai said.

Now I feel really dumb for sending that letter. Well that ends one problem, but there will be one million more to go before it's all said and done.


	4. Water plus MermaidsWell this is gonna

Chapter 5

It was another average day at the less than average school for monsters, known as Yokai Academy. Today we had to choose to take part in club activites.

"Alright class, it's time for you to join a club!" Ms. Nekonome said with joy.

"Join a club? Seriously?" I questioned.

"That's right! This is one way we get to learn the culture of the human world." She said.

"Oh great...As if I didn't have enough problems already." I say glaring at Tsukune. "Like someone who likes getting on my nerves."

"Um...Ms." One kid shyly muttered.

"Meow?" She questioned.

"Your tail." He stated.

Ms. Nekonome looked down and saw her tail that had come out from under her skirt.

"Meow!" She shreiked, scratching the boy's face.

"What the hell? She can't do that can she?!" Sai questioned.

"I don't know and I don't care. No sympathy is coming from me at all." I said with my feet on the desk and my hands behind my head with my eyes closed.

"Dude, you are very cold hearted." Sai said.

"Thank you." I retorted.

"I didn't mean that as a-" He began.

"Look, Sai there are four things you need to know: I hate it when people worry about me, I don't like people who give me attitude, I have no sympathy for idiots, and I don't care about anyone I don't know." I explained. "So when you call me cold hearted, I'll take that as a complement and assume I'm doing my job well."

"Wow.." He deadpanned.

Later outside in the school courtyard, there were a bunch of clubs lined up. I was kinda surprised that a school for monsters can so...human, I guess. There were many clubs for us to choose from. And so many of them were very, very weird.

"You like ghosts, come take pictures of em' in the ghost club." One creepy dude said, making Moka cling to Tsukune.

"With the way you look, I'm gonna stay far way." I said walking away.

"Ditto." Sai said, following my lead.

"Acupuncture club." A dude with green skin said, even creeping me out. This also made Moka cling to Tsukune again.

"Hell no." I said walking away.

"Same here." Sai said following me.

"Mummy club." A dude wrapped in bandages said, which made Moka jump into Tsukune's arms, making him hold her bridle style.

"What the fuck is wrong with these guys?" I asked to anyone who would listen.

"These guys are fucking insane if they think we're gonna join any of their clubs." Sai said looking at me.

"You can say that again." I agreed.

Then on came an even more aggravating club.

"Come make potions in the chemistry club." A guy said holding what seemed to be a love potion.

Then they started swarming Moka then them. Oh yeah I meant to do this before, but I got side tracked a lot. Sai wears a black leather trench coat that goes down to his ankles, with a silk dark red shirt underneath. Also to complete his look he wears black pants and black shoes. Now back to the nerds.

"Drink mine, Moka." One said.

"No, drink mine." Another said.

"No, mine is better." One more said.

"Alright, enough!" I shouted causing them to stop. "You guys cannot be fucking serious. You are worse than the damn vampire fanclub. You seriously need a fucking hobby, because badgering Moka to drink some shitty love potions isn't any way to get a girlfriend. And don't say anything that will piss me off."

"Oh please, I bet you couldn't get a girlfriend even if you tried." The first one said.

"Oh...you shouldn't have gone there." Sai said.

I then grabbed the nerd by the hair and threw him through the school building.

"Now, does anyone else wanna say something to make me hurt them?" I asked darkly.

All the nerds backed away and we shoved off. Then we stopped at a club that made Moka, Sai, and I very uncomfortable. The swimming club.

"Hey, this one seems normal enough." Tsukune said.

"I am so not joining this club." I said.

"Me either." Sai added.

"Aww, come on guys." Tsukune retorted.

"Here's a few things you should know, Tsukune: One, we aren't your friends, Two, we don't like you, and Three, we don't want to fucking join." Sai said with annoyance.

"Exactly." I added. "Plus vampires and water don't mix. I can die from being in water."

"Same here, I can't even last ten minutes." Sai said.

"Moka, you at least wanna join, right?" Tsukune asked.

"Did you not hear what I just said? "I asked grabbing his ear and lifting him off his feet from it. "Vampires and water do not mix. Get that through your thick ass skull."

"I'll join." Moka said.

Sai and I looked back at her slowly and had the "What the fuck" look on our faces.

"Moka, you can't be serious." I said.

"I am." She said.

I dropped Tsukune and I started walking off.

"Well, good luck with that, I'm not gonna be here to save you from your own damn stupidity." I said, with Sai following.

"Hey, come on-" Tsukune began.

"No!" Sai and I shouted at the same time.

As me Sai walked off we remembered what Ms. Nekonome said about her Newspaper Club.

Flashback...

"Be sure to check out the Newspaper Club, I'm the overseer of that one." Ms. Nekonome. said with cheer.

"After what you did to that kid's face, no way, Ms. Nekonome." I said.

"Same here." Sai added.

"Really, meow?" She said finally looking like she was depressed.

"(Damn it, why does she have to be so damn cute for a teacher.)" I thought.

"(Damn, I can see why he likes her so much.)" Sai thought.

"Alright, alright, I'll think about it okay? Just enough of the cute stuff." I said.

End of flashback...

"I would go to Ms. Nekonome's but I'm still a bit worried about what she did to that other guy." I said with my hands in my pockets.

"I thought you said you showed no sympathy for idiots?" Sai questioned.

"Trust me I really don't, I'm just worried she might do the same to me." I said.

Later me and Sai found ourselves on the roof sparring again. And again were at an impassive stalemate.

"Damn it, how many times will this keep happening?" I asked panting.

"I don't know, but this has gotta stop sooner or later." Sai said panting.

"Yeah, I agree. You think we should check on the others?" I asked.

"Maybe." Sai answered.

"Don't tell me you're squeamish about looking at half-naked girls." I said.

"No, it's just I'm not a pervert." He said thinking of something.

"Whatever." I said blowing off his answer.

I went to the railing to see them playing pool games. I began to wonder, what would happen if I had stuck around to see from poolside? I wasn't all that curious to see girls in bikini's, I was more interested in seeing what would happen down the road of this idiotic mistake of choosing on Tsukune's behalf.

"Okay they're playing pool games right now, and I see Kurumu and Yukari. I must admit Kurumu looks pretty good in a bikini." I said trying to make him come to the railing.

"I'm not coming over there." He said with a stern look on his face.

"Alright, you don't have to." I said as I continued observing.

Soon I saw Moka with electricity around her. Then it had hit me, she got splashed with water. I had jumped from the roof and landed on my feet to check on Moka. As I was a few feet behind her, she was holding onto the wall in order not to fall.

"Hey, Moka!" I shouted.

She turned to me, but then fell to her knees. This caused me to quickly run to her.

"Moka, are you okay?" I asked.

"No, those girls in the swimming club they're mermaids." She answered.

"Mermaids?" I questioned.

Then her rosary started to glow.

**"Yes, Mermaids". Inner Moka said.**

"It's you." I said a bit surprised.

**"They feed on the life force of men, and just like succubi, they utilize their feminine charms to sway men into their pool. Distracting them long enough to drain them of their life force. In short Tsukune in grave danger." Inner Moka explained.**

"Damn, that's not good, but I can't go in a get him, I'm a vampire too and what happened to Moka will happen to me as well. I don't like saying this, but right now, I'm useless." I said getting angered.

**"It seems we both are in this situation. It seems we must rely on Sai this time." She said in an annoyed tone.**

"Damn it." I said equally as annoyed.

Back on the roof, Sai was overseeing the swimming. From there he saw the mermaids true intentions for the male students of Yokai Academy.

"We've only gathered the male students for our own purposes. We brought them here to feed on their life so we can stay beautiful." The leader explained.

"Oh shit!" Sai exclaimed.

Sai was a bit shocked to see what was happening, but he didn't falter

"Such selfish arrogance. I can't allow this!" He shouted and took out three pokeballs from his trench coat.

Soon the leader of the mermaids looked up to see Sai about to throw them.

"It's time to liven things up. Gyarados, Sharpedo, and Carvanha rips those mermaids to shreds!" Sai ordered his pokemon.

As they landed in the pool, they had created a giant wave that was head for me and Moka. I quickly threw Moka out of the way, and I made dark flames come to my hands as the wave came toward me. I then created a fire shield protect myself and extinguish all of the water that came my way. As Sai's pokemon was taking care of the mermaids I quickly ran to Moka and took her rosary off.

**"Now I'm gonna make that merslut pay for what she's done." Inner Moka said in an intimidating tone.**

"I just want this retarded day to end." I said clenching my hands into fists.

Moka and I ran to the pool only to see Gyarados attacking the mermaids, along with Sharpedo and Carvanha.

"Jesus, what the hell are these things?!" I said surprised.

The leader was knocked into the air, and that's when Moka and I sprang into action.

"Yo, Gyarados, help out Moka and Damion!" Sai ordered.

Moka and I jumped on Gyarados' tail and he launched us toward the leader. (I honestly don't know her name and I could give the lesser of two fucks) As we got to her, I uppercutted her higher and then I grabbed Moka's arm and threw her toward her.

"Finish this fight, Moka!" I shouted as I was falling.

**"You stupid fish. Know your place!" Inner Moka shout as she kicked the mermaid down into the pool making her break it.**

Moka and I land on our feet perfectly and Sai returns his pokemon to their pokeballs.

"Alright guys that was awesome!" Sai shouted from the roof.

"Hey, Sai, where the hell did you get those?!" I asked.

"You'd be amazed with what you find when you travel worldwide!" He responded.

Tsukune climbed out of the of the pool and looked at the damage. Moka then turned him around and slapped him in his face.

**"You damned idiot, why don't you ever think of someone other than yourself for once?! Your stupidity could've gotten her killed." Inner Moka snapped.**

I proceeded with kicking him in the stomach, hard.

"I swear, what the fuck is wrong with you?! Did you really think Moka would wanna join this stupid ass club?! Stop thinking about yourself and think about the people around you, Aono!" I snapped.

Then Sai decided to let Carvanha out again and let him bite Tsukune's ass. While he was running around screaming, which me, Moka, and Sai ignored, we left poolside. Sai had jumped down from the roof to meet up with me and Moka.

"Hey guys, you think I should call Carvanha off?" He asked us.

With that question he got a simultaneous response from me and Moka.

Me: "Nope."

Inner Moka: **"No."**

With that said, Sai started laughing evilly. We just payed him no attention as we were leaving.

The next day on the outside of the swimming club pool...

"Listen Moka, I'm really sorry about making you do something you didn't. I guess I kinda got swept up in the excitement, I wasn't really thinking." Tsukune said sincerely.

"It's okay, Tsukune. If you still wanna join the swimming club, you can. I may not be able to swim, but I can always cheer you on." Moka said.

As they were about to hug, they heard an explosion from nearby.

"What was that?" Moka asked worried.

"I don't know." Tsukune answered.

Me and Sai were sparring again and were holding back out true strength, but our fighting styles weren't being held back at all. Clashing kicks and fists, we were making sure that we would never have another stalemate again. Unfortunately we were stopped by Kurumu and Yukari. We then walked over to Moka and Tsukune, where we overheard Ms. Nekonome talking about the Newspaper Club. I did say I would give it some thought, and after what happened yesterday, I don't think anything like that could happen at a harmless Newspaper Club.

"Hey, Ms. Nekonome, we'll join too!" I shouted.

"Dude, who's we?" Sai asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Who's we?" He asked again.

"Oh, 'we' as in you and me." I answered.

"There is no way I'm joining her club." Sai said.

"Alright then have fun at the swimming club then Sai. Let's see how hands on those mermaids can be with said fire demon." I said, making him nervous.

"You know, the Newspaper Club sounds like an excellent idea." He said.

This made me chuckle a bit and I began thinking: What would we do if these clubs weren't around. Oh well, at least I get to show everyone just how dark a vampire can be.


	5. A werewolf is a peeping little perv

Chapter Six

You know what they say another day, and other dollar? Well that only be half as accurate if I wasn't stuck here at Yokai Academy. Every now and then I'd get into some fights, and the faculty doesn't really do much about it. They practically avoid me everytime I destroy part of the school. Most of the time I'd be the one starting the fights, but now, it's like everyone wants to try and fight me because I'm hanging out with Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari. It really isn't my fault that they clung to me every day. Hell, I can't even sneak to school without one of them (Mainly Kurumu) jumping on me. At least I met my new friend Sai, a couple weeks ago. With a hatred for Tsukune and the dislike of Moka's outer half, it's like we clicked instantly. Outside of that it was an average day at the less than average school for us. It was our first day of being part of Ms. Nekonome's Newspaper Club.

"Thank you so much for coming." Ms. Nekonome said.

Me, Moka, Sai, Kurumu, Tsukune, and Yukari looked around, not seeing anyone else.

"Uh..Ms, are we the only members here?" I asked.

"Meow?" She said slightly confused.

"(Why do I even bother...She's so cute.)" I thought.

Suddenly the door opened and we saw a bunch of flowers.

"What the hell?" I said lightly.

Then whoever was holding the flowers let them down and it turns out it was a guy.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a few things I had to pick up." The mysterious figure said.

He walked in and handed both Moka and Kurumu each a bouquet of flowers. Then he looked at Yukari, which made him take one flower from each of their bouquets and handed them to her.

"Those flowers make you ladies look even lovelier than you already are. And I guess beauty does sometimes come in small packages." He said patting Yukari on her head.

"A real charmer, this one." I said with a hint of annoyance.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sai added.

"This here is Gin Moriyoka. He's the only member here that a sophomore." Ms. Nekonome said.

"That's on a need to know basis, what is he to us." I asked.

"Why, he's the club president." Ms. Nekonome explained.

"You know, probably looking for a disembowelment club isn't such a bad idea right now." I said.

"Why is that?" Gin asked.

"Because there's something about you that makes me wanna beat you into the ground." I responded darkly.

"Yeah, I'm gonna agree with Damion on this one. You look like the type of guy who needs to get his ass kicked." Sai said.

"If you need to know anything, please direct all your questions toward Gin." Ms. Nekonome said.

"Well why can't we direct our questions toward you?" I ask.

"Because I have a staff meeting to attend." She answered.

"Well isn't that retardedly convenient." Sai said annoyed.

As Ms. Nekonome left, Gin decided to get serious.

"Alright, let me tell you what the Newspaper Club is all about. It is our job to first and foremost publish the school's newspaper." Gin began.

"Yeah I kinda figured that was the whole point of well, you know, a fucking Newspaper Club." I said making him sound stupid.

He then went on to explain how the Newspaper Club isn't for the faint of heart and a bunch of other useless crap.

"So, who has some ideas?" Gin asked.

"What about, "Sai's wonderful world of Arson."?" Sai pitched.

"I'm cool with it. I was even thinking of doing my own little story about how the depressed and lonely may not be all of what they want to be." I said.

"I like Damion's idea better than Sai's." Yukari said.

"I know what I said is a good idea, but I like Sai's idea. Showing people how to burn things is a pretty good article, one that I won't mind reading myself." I say encouraging Sai.

"Yes, someone finally understand that burning things is badass." Sai said looking at me admirably.

"Sai, don't look at me like that, or else you're asking for a broken nose, dude." I warned.

"Jeez, do you ever lighten up?" Sai asked, a bit intimidated.

"Let's just move on okay?" Tsukune asked.

This earned him a simultaneous response from me and Sai.

Me: "Shut the hell up."

Sai: "Fuck you."

As we were about to get to work, Kurumu and Moka suggested something a bit different.

"Hey, what about that peep that's been around campus?" Kurumu asked.

"Hm?" I grunted.

"Yeah, there's a pervert going around campus, spying girls while they're changing." Moka explained.

"A peeper huh? We can take him down, easy." Sai said looking at me.

"Damn straight." I said agreeingly.

"Maybe we should use the paper to bring him down and not violence." Tsukune suggested.

I roughly made my hand go through my hair and sighed.

"You know, I think Tsukune may be right." Moka said.

"Yeah, I don't think violence is the best approach either." Kurumu added.

"Alright, fine, we'll use the paper. If and only if this guy wants to put in some battle points, we're gonna take him down." Sai said darkly.

"Yeah. I agree with Sai. This guy gets outta hand, we are taking him out." I added.

After that little conversation, Me, Sai, and Tsukune went out to get some supplies to make posters with and the girls were helping putting some up, that we already made. The posters said "We are looking for the peeping tom. If you know anything, please report it to the Newspaper Club."

"I will admit, this is kinda making us seem like cops. I really don't like cops." Sai said.

"I totally agree, and this whole doing what's right thing really isn't my style. I'd rather be fighting or something that involves me doing something of physical importance, not manual labor." I explained.

"I hear ya." Sai said.

Back in the Newspaper Club room, Moka and Kurumu were putting up posters. As we got in and set down the supplies, Sai and I wiped sweat off our brows.

"No, I want much higher." Gin instructed.

"What, did you say higher?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah, higher." He responded.

Then me and Sai looked to see what they were doing.

"What the hell are they doing?" I asked.

"Who's gonna see 'em way up there?" Sai questioned.

"Kurumu, Moka, are you two okay up there?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah. I'm good. Kurumu?" She replied and questioned.

"I'd be better if my boobs weren't in the way." Kurumu answered.

"Wow. For once she's complaining about her breasts. Will the wonders cease to end?" I said chuckling a bit.

"'Cause usually, she'd never shut up about how big and better they are when compared to smaller breasts." Sai said.

Yukari then walked off to do something else to bide her time. While enthralling in that, Gin crouched down to look up their skirts to look at their panties. Sai and I looked behind ourselves and saw him.

"What the fuck is he doing?" I asked getting angered.

"That bastard is totally looking up their skirts." Sai said getting flustered as well. "So this is the guy we're gonna destroy." Sai said pulling out a camera.

"What are you doing" I asked.

"Getting some proof." Sai said.

Sai then ran at a great speed and quickly started snapping photos of Gin looking up their skirts. Sai was moving so fast, my eys could barely keep up with his movements. After taking enough photos, he came back to us and emptied the camera of them. As he and I looked over them, we clearly saw Gin looking up their skirts to see their panties. We mad sure to keep Tsukune out of the overseeing.

"Tsukune, you might wanna look behind you." I said pointing behind me.

As he did what I said, he caught Gin peeping and walked in front of him to block his view.

"Gin, what the hell are you doing?" Tsukune said.

"What do you mean?" Trying to act as if he were oblivious toward his actions earlier.

"I saw you. You were totally looking up their skirts." Tsukune explained.

"Who, me? Why, I would never do such a thing. If anyone was looking up their skirts to see their panties it was you Tsukune? Gin said in his defense.

"I wouldn't try to claim innocence so quickly if I were you Morioka." I said with anger.

"Yeah. Plus we got proof that you were the one who was peeping, you dirty pervert." Sai added, tossing the pictures to the girls.

Gin looked at the pictures and saw that they were photos of him peeping. He was stunned that someone was fast enough to catch him in his act.

"You know, I don't wanna imagine what they're gonna do to you." I said with a smile.

Then Sai and I looked at the girls whose eyes were covered by their hair and who were giving off a dangerous aura. This intimidated Sai and even me.

"Holy shit, this isn't gonna be good." I said back up to the table.

"Yeah...I can agree with you on that." Sai said doing the same.

As we stood back, Kurumu and Moka grabbed Gin and started beating him to hell. I saw Yukari coming back to the scene, and I used my power bring her to me and shield her eyes. I thought I beatdown some mean people in my days, but that was nothing to what I was seeing right now.

The next day...

Sai and I were walking to school from the dorm, and I barely got any sleep after watching that beatdown. I swore I heard some bones snap.

"Hey, Sai, what's up, man?" I asked, yawning.

"Oh, nothin' much, aside from that beatdown yesterday." Sai said.

I stumbled a bit after taking about 10 steps, due to me being tired.

"Damion, are you okay?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired. I'll sleep through Ms. Nekonome's class today to get some energy." I said.

"Dude, was it really that bad?" Sai asked.

"If it causes me to lose sleeep due to what I saw, then yes it is pretty much that bad." I answered.

After getting to class and after sleeping, which Ms Nekonome graciously let me do, Sai and I went to find Moka, Kurumu, and Tsukune to see them in the club room. It seemed like they were interrogating him or something.

"Hey, girls, what's going on? I asked.

"We caught Tsukune over here peeping on girls in the locker room." Kurumu explained.

"Uh...You wanna swing that one by me again?" I said confused.

"We caught him peeping on girls in the locker room." She said again.

"I thought we proved he wasn't one yesterday. As a matter of fact, what the hell do I care?" Sai said snapping fire to his hand and holding it Tsukune's face.

"Okay, Tsukune, tell us what happened. If it sounds believable then we'll let you go unharmed, but if we don't like your answer then, I'll let Sai here, burn you to a crisp." I said shoving him in a chair.

"Look, they looked out the window, and I just so happen to be walking by when they saw me. Please, you guys gotta believe me." Tsukune said getting more and more nervous.

"We really don't have to believe anything you say at this point, Tsukune, but ..." I hesitate to move closer and whisper in his ear. "It's alright we believe you, just run along with this. We know Gin is the real perv, just sit tight till we take care of him. And this does not make us friends."

"Can I burn him now?" Sai asked impatiently.

I then moved away from Tsukune.

"Yeah." I said.

Sai then proceeeded to burn Tsukune.

Later outside near the girls locker room...

"Sai, did you have to do that?" Tsukune asked trying to ease his pain.

"Have to? No. If I wanted on the other hand, then yeah I pretty much wanted to." Sai said.

"Well, I for believe you Tsukune." Gin said comimg out of nowhere.

"Hey, the whole popping out of nowhere thing is my job." Sai said.

"You do?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, I do. Don't worry I got your back bro." Gin said with his tooth flashing.

To be honest I really fucking hate that.

"Tsukune, you seriously not gonna fall for that are you?" I asked him while looking at Gin suspiciously.

Soon we walked to the side of the girls dorm where the window was cracked open.

"I know where we are." I told Sai.

"Me too." Sai said back to me.

"So Moka doesn't trust you huh?" Gin asked.

"Yes, and neither does Kurumu." Tsukune said becoming disappointed.

"Yes, girls tend to take trust very seriously, while us guys tend not to think about trust. It's that way for a lot of women and a lot of relationships. Kinda like the same thing with me and my sister Selene. If she can't get what's she wants, then she will constantly give me the silent treatment until I give up or I just somehow read her mind and get her the thing she wants. But, what the hell, she's only 15." I explained.

"You have the same problem I do when it comes to Lady." Sai said.

"Lady? As in Devil May Cry Lady?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Sai asked.

"One time she tried to kill me." I answered.

"We're in the same boat when it comes to that too." Sai said trying make me feel better.

"The point is, you can trust women all you want, the difficult part is making them give you the same trust you give them." I said. "Just try not be more of an idiot then you already are."

"Yeah." Sai added.

"Whatever. Hey, Tsukune, I know a way you could earn Moka's trust again." Gin said.

"You do?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah. Just grab that barrel over there and look into that window." He said.

Tsukune was about to do what he said, but I grabbed his shoulder.

"Tsukune, are you really that dumb. You're gonna trust him of all people? A person you caught looking up Moka's and Kurumu's skirts." I said to him, with a hint of concern.

"He's trusting the shady pervert who he knows for a fact was looking up the girl's skirt to peek into a window that he doesn't know where it goes? My god, he's a dick." Sai says to me.

"As a matter of fact Tsukune, GET YOUR HEAD OUT YOUR ASS!" I shout.

In doing so I know I had aroused the attention of the girls who were changing.

"Exactly." Sai said.

I clenched Tsukune's shoulder tighter. I really felt like punching him.

"So like I said you're gonna trust this guy, who you caught looking up Kurumu's and Moka's skirts, and do what he was because he says he believe's you. You got trust issues."

"Incredibly. And Gin-" Sai said turning to see Gin had vanished. "...Where the fuck did he go?"

"Damn it...Sai, come on, we're gonna go find that sneaky bastard." I said ready for action.

"Hoorah!" Sai shouted, pulling out two SAW's out from his trench coat pockets and handing one to me.(By the way, SAW's are Light Machine Guns. Just to clear up any confusion.)

"Sai, where the fuck did you get these?" I asked looking confused.

"You play Mortal Kombat, right?" He sasked.

"Yeah?" I said still lacking the info I wanted.

"Sonya Blade is my cousin. You can get A LOT of stuff from the military when you have a family member in the Elite special forces. My brother's casual vehicle is a tank."

"Now I wish I never asked." I said gripping th bridge of my nose.

Sai began laughing. "Why?" He asked.

"I had to fight Sonya once." I said groaning.

"From the tone of your voice, it sounds like she kicked your ass." Sai said.

"Yeah..." I answered.

"I won't bring it up again. Let's just go take down Gin." He said with an evil smile.

"I couldn't agree more." I said smiling as well.

"Now, we're looking for a guy who left no obvious trail and can apparently move faster than an experienced vampire assassin and experience demon ninja can keep track of. How hard could this be?" Sai asked.

"Actually he has the scent of a wet dog. Hmph not hard at all. And we know who he's after." I answer him.

Sai sniffs the air. "Ugh. You're right. Let's go." Sai said.

"Oh yeah Tsukune..." I say lightly.

"Y-Yeah." He said shakily

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to take a nap." I say putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Sai said confused.

I then give Tsukune a fast but hard punch to knock him out.

"That's what I meant." I said clearing his confusion.

"Oh...I know it was fun, but what was the point of that?" Sai asked.

"So when the girls come looking out the window, they don't have a reason to want to kil him. Now, let's go before we get caught by them ourselves." I said.

"...Let's get the HELL outta here." Sai said.

Then we shoved off to find Gin.

"Where do you think Moka would be right now?" I asked Sai while we were running.

"Where do you think? The roof obviously." Sai answered.

"Then let's get there, ASAP!" I shout as we run faster.

We then arrived at the school, and without hesitation I grabbed Sai's hand.

"I hope you aren't afraid of heights." I say to him.

"Not in the slightest." Sai said back to me.

I then jump to the roof in a single bound. Getting there we see Gin about to touch Moka, but Sai and I both shoot at him and our bullets graze his cheeks.

"What the hell?!" He shouted.

Gin then turned to us and stared at us in shock.

"You guys could have killed me, you know that!?" He shouted at us.

"Oh yeah, we know." I say to him with an evil look on my face.

"We just missed on purpose." Sai said with an evil grin.

"Your time's up Gin Morioka. We know that you're the real pervert peeking on girls while they're changing and minding their own business." I said to him.

"We know this because he took us as well as Tsukune to the outside of the girls locker room not too long ago. You wanted Tsukune to climb on a barrel that you placed there, for him to get caught, so you could take a picture, to frame him for your perverted ways." Sai explained.

"The reason why you did this is because you wanted Moka. And the only way to do that was get rid of Tsukune for good. Well, let me tell you something Gin. I will never let you put your filthy paws on Moka, not while I'm living and definitely while I'm her friend." I explained some more.

"Hmph. You two are smarter than you look. But if you haven't noticed what time of the day it is, then you are very stupid." Gin said.

"Time of day?" I said confused.

"So, you're a werewolf, aren't you?" Sai asked.

"Exactly." Gin answered.

The moon had shined brightly in the night sky and Gin had started to take his monster form.

"So, are you feelin' lucky, Gin? The night belongs to vampires, not to mangy mutts like you." I said dropping from the railing.

"Mutt, huh? I'd like to see you call me that when I'm done kicking your ass." Gin said taking his full form.

Sai then dropped from the railing.

"You'll be fighting both of us, if you don't mind." Sai said getting ready.

"Fine by me." Gin said getting on all fours.

I put my SAW on my back and took up my kick boxing stance.

"Let's end this eternal rivalry between our races." I said gesturing him to bring it.

Gin rushed in and Sai began shooting at him, but he was too fast. Gin had knocked Sai's gun out of his hands and went for an attack, but Sai managed to dodge it. Then I came in for a few punches, but Gin was too fast for me to hit. Sai and I kept trying to hit him, but it was like he was moving at the speed of light. Sai started getting angry and looked at the Moon.

"The brighter the Moon shines the stronger I become." Gin said laughing.

In a fit of rage, Sai created a fireball in his hand.

"STOP MOCKING ME!" Sai shouted throwing it at the Moon.

Then as if it weren't there, Sai had destroyed the Moon. Both me and Gin had looked in shock. But soon my look of shock turned into an evil grin.

"Gin, you're officially fucked." I said.

"H-he just destroyed the Moon...No way..." Gin said still in shock.

I rushed Gin and placed my knee into his gut. Then I did Bryan's ten hit (Really nine hits) combo to him, which a kick, a knee, three punches, three spin kicks and one big uppercut, which sent him in to the air. Sai then jumped after him and did an air kick combo, then sent him back down to me. I grabbed his head and slammed it into the floor, then I lifted him back up and Sai and I attacked him at the same time. (Me attacking his front and Sai attacking his back.) Kicks and punches going in, making him woozy and he couldn't keep his composure for much longer. Sai and I uppercutted Gin into the air and back flipped the same distance away from each other and the ran toward the now falling Gin and we both did flying dragon kicks with fire at our feet and as soon as we hit him, there was an explosion of both Dark and Light flames. After the fact Sai and I landed on opposite sides of the roof.

"Game..." I began.

"Over." Sai finished.

The next day at school we had pubished the paper revealing that Gin was the true perv on campus and not Tsukune.

"Wow guys, I really can't thank you enough." Tsukune said.

"Don't worry about. I may not be your friend, but I at least wanna stand up for what's right." I said.

"Yeah, same here." Sai said.

The girls on campus were furious at Gin. So furious in fact, they were chasing him all over the place. Gin was slightly faster than them, because he was in his monster form while running away.

"Do you think we should trip him?" Sai asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

Sai and I got into position to feed Gin to the angry mob of girls chasing him. As soon as Gin was about to pass by, Sai tripped him and I roundhoused him in his stomach to send him back and the girls got beat him up.

"Hell yeah!" I shouted.

"That felt good." Sai said.

"This school becomes more and more exciting every day. I can get used to it." I say looking at the sky. "Everything here is gonna be a blast."

This is my life at the school for monsters, Yokai Academy.


	6. So, the new girl is a Snow WomanThat

Chapter Seven

It was another day at Yokai Academy, and the Newspaper Club was on a roll, with giving away Newspapers. I mean come on they were sellin' like hot cakes.

"This issue's hot off the presses people!" Kurumu announced.

"Wait 'til you take a peek at what's inside." Yukari said, holding them out.

"Hey, I'll take one." One guy said.

"Pass one over here, too!" A girl called out

"They've even got strategies for the final exams." Another guy read.

"Wow, the new edition is really sellin' like hot cakes huh?" Gin asked as we stood behind the stand...Well, he and Tsukune stood, Sai and I were sitting in chairs.

"Yeah, it's great after all the work we put into them." Tsukune agreed.

"I knew it was a good idea to let the girls hand out the papers." Sai said with his feet on the table.

Tsukune, Sai, and Gin looked at me and realized that I was rather quiet. this was because I was too busy listening to the music on my Ipod.(I mainly listen to rock.) The funny thing is, when I'm listening to music, my body is more alert, but I'm completely oblivious as to what's going on. Sai tried to slap me in the back of my head, but like I said my body is more alert so my hand grabbed his wrist with a firm grip.

"Hey, what the hell?" Sai questioned as he got his wrist free from my grip. "How's he doin' that?"

"I don't know, but that's pretty cool." Gin said looking at me.

"Is there anything I can help you patsies with?" I ask them, taking out my ear buds.

"How are you able to do that?" Tsukune asked.

"Able to do what, meatbag?" I asked him. "Be specific."

"How did you grab my wrist when you had your music blastin' in your ears?" Sai asked me.

"Oh that. Yeah, here's the thing: Whenever I listen to music for five straight minutes, my mind stays on that fact, but my body is more alert, but my mind and as well as myself, are completely oblivious as to what goes on. My body reacts to anything that tries to come into contact with me." I explain.

"...I guess that makes sense." Sai said a bit reluctant.

"Aside from that, I'm surprised you guys forgave me." Gin said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, quite frankly, so am I." I said looking at him.

"Are you guys gonna get over it?" He asked.

This earned him a simultaneous response from me and Sai.

Sai: "Fuck you!"

Me: "Kill yourself!"

"We did it. We really did it. We got rid of all of 'em!" Yukari cheered, holding the empty box.

"Good work." I said, smiling.

Suddenly a girl poked me on my shoulder. I looked up to see she had tears in her eyes and she was holding a newspaper in her hand.

"Uh...Can I help you?" I asked her.

"Can you stand up for a second?" She asked.

I stood up, and as soon as I did she hugged me tightly.

"I read your article, and I feel very sorry for you." She said.

"It's alright, honestly. That was my old life, but now I've found closure, so all those sad thoughts that I used to have, I've let them go." I said reassuring her.

When I said that, I looked behind her and I see a line of girls that goes deep into the school's hallway.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me..." I said shocked.

After spending an hour getting hugged by girls, I was finally able to sit down again.

"You seem to be getting a lot of attention around here, Damion." Gin said.

"Shut the hell up, you pervert." I said wanting to desperately go to sleep.

"Hey guys, how about we throw ourselves a rap party for once, what do you think?" Moka asked everyone.

"Hell yeah, Sai said, suddenly wearing baggy pants and a white tank top.

"Since when the hell did you...Never mind." I said just ignoring him.

As we were talking about the party I realized Gin was gone.

"Where the hell did Gin go?" I asked.

Everyone looked around for him, but found him to be nowhere, not even at the boarders of their sight.

"Damn, even after after Sai blew up the fucking Moon, he's still impossible to keep track of." I said.

"Are you still on that, dude? It came back, don't know what the big deal is." Sai said in his defense.

Amidst all of the talking, I sensed another monster's energy. This one was strong and tame. I looked to see behind the group and I saw a girl standing there with a lollipop in her mouth.

"He's probably out hitting on girls again, don't you think?" Kurumu said.

And not too far away...

"Right? That article is pretty interesting." Gin said with a small laugh. He was walking with two girls, and from the looks of it, he was rubbing the ass of the girl closest to him. "The Newspaper Club is looking for sexy models for a photo shoot. Maybe I can get you an audition."

"Wow, she was dead on the money, whee-hee!" Kou said flying by.

Back to us..

"Forget about him, he's not invited." Kurumu said with her hands on her hips.

"That jerk is the enemy of all women!" Yukari shouted.

"Guys..." I say faintly.

"More importantly, what kind of drinks should we bring?" Kurumu asked.

Sai easily pulled out some Jack Daniels and a bottle of McGillicuddy.

"Guys.."I say getting a little louder.

"Uh...Sai, no alcohol." Tsukune said nervously.

I then pulled out a 12 pack of Bud Light and set down on the table.

"Alright, that's the plan! After class we'll meet up at the Newspaper Club with the snacks." Kurumu said. "You guys wanna play some games while we're there?"

"Guys!" I yelled.

This casued everyone to look at me. I simply pointed at the girl standing in front of us. The girl had purple hair, purple and pink stripped leggings, blue eyes, a strap on her left thigh that goes up her skirt, a white sweater with blue arms and belly pocket, and a pendant around her necklace. I got up and stood with the group, and I could only wonder what she wanted.

"You guys are buddy-buddy aren't you. You Newspaper Clubbers." She said, but removed the lollipop so she could speak beforehand. "To be honest, I never understood that way of thinking."

"Well, if I could make a slight correction, 1, 2, and 3 get on my nerves more than anything." I said, pointing to Kurumu, Tsukune, and Yukari.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean, huh?!" Kurumu snapped, glaring at the girl, then at me.

The girl put the lollipop back in her mouth and then spoke. "Newspaper." She said, to everyone's confusion. She then held her hand out. "Can I have one." She asked.

"Yeah, if you don't that it's a bit folded up." I said taking a newspaper out of Tsukune's jacket pocket and gave it to her, but not before whacking Tsukune on the head with it.

She took it and got closer to my face.

"Uh..." I mumbled, finding it a bit weird..

"So, you're the famous Damion Castro. You're a lot cuter than I thought you were, y'know." She said dryly.

"You know me? H-how?" I said a bit nervous.

I don't know what was up with this girl, but she is starting to make me very uncomfortable. It's nice that she called me cute, but she's in my face, within kissing range.

"He does have his scary moments. Like this one time when I saw him fight lizard men and-" Sai began saying before I punched him in the face quickly but hard.

"Please ignore the idiot known as my friend." I said looking at her.

"Well, see you later." She said walking away.

"Hey Dam, I think she likes you." Sai said teasingly

"It seems like it." I responded.

Moka came up to me and latched herself onto my arm.

"Do you know that girl?" She asked worriedly.

"I haven't seen her a day in my life." I answered. "Anyway, that doesn't matter. After class, let's have the best party ever."

This made the group cheer and jump for joy. While in class, Ms. Nekonome was going through the attendance list.

"Kurumu?" She asked.

"Here." Kurumu responded.

"Mr. Sato?" She asked for him.

"Present."

"Ms. Shirayuki?" She asked, then looked up. "Ms. Shirayuki?"

"Shirayuki? I wonder who the hell that is." I whispered to Sai.

"I don't know who that is either." Sai whispered back.

Suddenly the down was opened slowly and the girl we saw from earlier walked in and closed the door behind her. Everyone started at her as she walked to her seat. Then I realized how long her hair was. It reached the middle of her back.

"(Damn she has some long hair)" I thought to myself.

"i'm so glad that you decided to join us." Ms. Nekonome cheerfully.

The girl simply nodded her head in agreement.

"Moving on then. Since we have a new student, I guess introductions are in order. Everyone, this is Mizore Shirayuki. Extenuating circumstances have prevented her from attending class up till now. But everyone please be nice and treat her like a friend." Ms Nekonome said with cheer.

To which both Moka and Tsukune freaked out, like something was wrong with her.

"That not very nice, or friendly." I said calmly.

"Besides, what are you two freaking out for anyway? And by the way, Damion, what are 'extenuating circumstances'?" Sai asked.

"Either they are waiting to try her on something, or she's done something to cause trouble back at her old school. In other words, she could be dangerous. But danger just adds to a girls sexiness." I say in a sly tone.

"Sounds like a ton of fun." Sai said.

Later in the hallway...

"Alright we'll buy the snacks and head over to the party." Moka said.

Kurumu then walked up and pressed her boobs against my chest. "Hey, I got a homemade treat with your name written all over it." She said rubbing her boobs into my chest.

"Hey, don't you think you're getting a little close there!?" Moka said pulling Kurumu away.

"Hey, oh come on. Hold on!" She said as she was pulled away.

"Damn, girls these days, man." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah, you said it." Sai said agreeing

Then we saw someone in our peripherals.

"Hey, whose there?" I asked.

Then we saw Mizore pop out.

"Hello" She said quietly.

"Oh. You're Mizore Shirayuki, right? Is there something I can help you with?" I asked her calmly.

"Maybe she wants to ask you on a date." Sai said mockingly.

"Hey, Sai?" I say with a smile of annoyance.

"Yeah." He says still in a mocking manner.

"Shut up, or I will rip your tongue and force feed it to you." I say darkly.

"I've read your article and as usual yours are the most entertaining ones. She says to me.

"Thank you." I respond.

"His articles suck, mine are about burning things from a badass prospective and-" Sai began, until I threw him out the window.

"So, Mizore, as you were saying." I said gesturing her to continue.

"You're always writing from the perspective of lonely, weak and helpless, and I can really relate." She said giving her personal journal.

I took and read some of the material. I saw some of my own work.

"I scribbled in a bunch of my own comment and ideas. Even when I wasn't attending school, Ms. Nekonome always brought over a copy of the Yokai Gazette for me to read." She said getting a bit shy now.

"Isn't that nice of her. I really do like some of these ideas, you mind if I use them in my next article, plus I'm always looking for inspiration." I say to her with a genuine smile.

My smile caused her to blush.

"Yeah, that's okay." She said hiding her face.

She then latched herself onto my arm and I didn't mind it at all.

"You must be terribly lonely." She said to me.

"I will admit, I may look like I'm having the time of my life, but I really do feel empty inside. Almost all the time." I said truthfully.(True fact actually. I may seem cheery when I'm with my friends, but honestly I really do feel lonely.)

"It's alright, I can relate." She said softly.

Later at the pond...

Mizore was skipping rocks.

"Did you see that one Damion? That last one skipped nine times!" She said happily.

"Well, this isn't my idea fo fun, but I need to ask you a question." I said.

"Yeah, what is it?" She asked.

"Would you like to come to a party with me? I mean, I don't wanna be there with just Sai and the others, I'd rather be there with you, if that's okay with you." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Um...I guess...it's alright." She said blushing a little.

After that, Mizore and I went to the party, to join the others and we had the time of our lives. The party was great. We got drunk and we blasted music like there was no tomorrow. Sai had put on a pop song, to which I ended, because I don't listen to pop much, and most of them are terrible. After the party, we were all out cold and drunk as hell. I woke up with the greatest of hangovers.

"Oh my darkness...What the hell did we do last night." I said holding my head.

I then saw all the bottles on the floor.

"Oh, yeah.." I said.

Sai then woke up from under a burial of beer cans.

"Hey, Sai, how ya been?" I ask.

"Under a mountain of beer, you?" He asked

"Heavy headache." I answered.

I then saw that Sai had only half of his body. This caused me to vomit.

"Seems like you're not all what you're cracked up to be huh?" Sai asked.

"I guess I could say the same for you, but I'm not the one without half my body." I said wiping my mouth.

Sai then looked down to see that he only had his torso.

"Oh, wow. I didn't notice I was only half here." He said as a joke.

"Hey, where the hell is Mizore?" I asked.

"I don't know." Sai said as he looked around to find her, but found nothing.

"Damn, she's fast." I said getting to my feet.

"Hey, can you find my lower half, I don't wanna freak anyone else out because I look like this." He said.

"Yeah, I can do that." I answered him.

I looked around for Sai's lower half and I found it under Tsukune. I grabbed the lower half of Sai's body and kicked Tsukune in the head to wake him up. After helping Sai, reattach his lower body to himself, we heard some commotion going on outside.

"What's going on out there?" Yukari questioned as she opened the door.

Ms. Nekonome just so happen to be running by.

"Oh good, you guys are still here." She said worried.

"(Not often you see her in a state like this.)" I thought.

"Your friend Mizore has gotten herself in to a lot of trouble. Come to the nurse's office and I'll explain." Ms. Nekonome said running off.

"First we gotta sober up and then we gotta go. Kurumu and Yukari, you two go look for her. The rest of us will go and find out what the hell's happened." I ordered.

I had made myself a cup of coffee and drank it, even if it was scolding hot. As for Sai he downs a lot of Red Bulls and was ready to go. When we got to the nurse's office we saw that Mr. Kotsubo was wrapped in bandages from head to toe.

"Mizore, did this? She went and froze Mr. Kotsubo.?" Moka asked.

"I'm afraid so." Ms. Nekonome answered worried.

"She wouldn't just do this for no reason, she's not that kind of person." I said thinking about why she would do it.

"Damion's right, we need proof." Sai said backing me up.

"Proof? Who needs proof? When we found Mr. Kotsubo, he told us himself that Mizore was the one who had done it to him." The math teacher, who will be the focus of the next chapter said.

"What did you just say? 'Who needs proof?'. Nothing can be solved without hard evidence, like a trial for example: each side needs proof to belittle the other, or else there statements mean nothing. So, saying this without hearing Mizore's side of the story, makes what you just said sound really stupid." Sai explained.

I just looked at him with the stupid face.

"How the fuck would you know that?" I asked.

"Try having two older sisters who are lawyers." He answered.

"I guess that about covers that." I said.

"Right now the entire faculty is combing the grounds for, and once they find her, there's no doubt in my mind she will be expelled immediately. Honestly, she was a troublesome child from the get go, we should have expelled her a lot sooner." Ms. Ririko said.

"You're really starting to piss me off. You only have one more time to say something like that again, and all your teeth will punched down your throat." I threatend.

Kurumu and Yukari had come back empty handed.

"We couldn't find her anywhere." Yukari explained.

"It's alright, I'll go look for her myself." I said.

Then the door opened and Gin had walked into the room.

"I couldn't help but overhear, your conversation. And I for one have proof that she only did what she did in an act of self defense." Gin said holding pictures. " I was out getting snapshots for an awesome new scoop."

"Snapshots for..." Moka began.

"An awesome new scoop." Kurumu and Yukari finished together.

Gin had gathered everyone around him and showed us that Mr. Kotsubo was trying to molest her. This caused my anger to skyrocket and my monster energy to start flowing out like a waterfall. Everyone, Sai included backed away from me. I had never been so angry in my life. The only experience that would match this one right now would, be when Selene, shot me off that ten story roof in Vegas.

"D-Damion, c-calm down." Kurumu said in fear.

I was seriously ready to explode. This was an act of one of the teachers here in the school, and it was unforgivable.

"Damion, not really being one to not wanna see you kill someone, but you calming down seems like a really good idea right now." Sai said trying to calm me down.

"Kotsubo, you motherfucker...I'm gonna rip you to pieces...Zentai yudesane(For those who don't know Japanese, that means I will never forgive you)..." I said quietly, clenching my hands into fists.

Sai eventually took action, by putting me in a sleeper hold. Not before saying.."I'mma regret this."

I had turned my head 180 degrees, in order to look at him.

"Calm... Down... you're angry. Your going to make mistakes. And if Kotsubo is as dangerous of a monster as he looks, a mistake may cost you your life." Sai said trying to convince me.

I turn my body around and grabbed him by his throat. "The only mistake I'd be making is letting scum like him to live." I said staring directly into his eyes.

"Just calm down. We'll get him. He's after Mizore. That's why you need to calm down." He says still trying to reason with me.

I look to the bed and see he's gone "...!" I let him go and run to find Mizore.

"Let's go make sure he doesn't get killed." Sai said rushing after me.

The others showed no hesitation as they were hot on his heels. I found Mizore standing by the edge of a cliff, looking out into the distance, with her blowing in the wind.

"Mizore!" I called out.

She turned and seemed surprised to see me.

"Damion, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Now that's a silly question. I came here to find you and to tell you that...I uh...I really like you..." I said blushing a bit.

She looked surpised and blushed too. I thought it was cute that she looked like that. Then we heard something come out of the water. It was Mr. Kotsubo in his monster form.

"Great. From ugly, to fuckin' hideous." I said pushing Mizore behind me.

"Thanks to you Shirayuki, they now know my secret. For that you must die." He said getting ready to attack.

"Over my dead body!" I shouted grabbing Mizore and taking her to a safe distance away from him and the cliff.

As he tried to hit me with his tentacles I easily dodged them and ran to him with a quarter of my speed, but it was fast enough that he wasn't able to hit or see me. When I got in close enough, I punched him off the cliff, sending him back down into the water. I walked back over to Mizore, deeming that the fight was over. I couldn't have been more wrong. Mr. Kotsubo rose from the water again, angered.

"You're gonna pay for that!" He shouted.(By the way, Mr. Kotsubo's monster form is an Octopus. Go figure, right?)

"You just don't know when to call quits, do you?" I said running to him again.

"Damion!" Sai called to me and running to me.

"Sai?" I questioned.

Sai then turned into a weapon (A katana.) and I caught him.

"Sai, is this you?" I asked the blade.

"You bet your ass it is." He answered.

"Cool, so now I guess the time I spent at the DWMA won't be such a waste after all. Besides, I can see his soul." I said looking at Mr. Kotsubo's soul.

"Me too. It's a lot more disgusting than usual." Sai said.

"It's become a Kishin egg. He must be stopped here and now." I said getting into the traditional samurai stance.

This was perfect. Sai was my favorite weapon (Which is pretty literal.) and now I had the chance to take out a disgusting pervert. This was turning out to be a good day after all.

"Alright Sai, let's put this bastard outta his fuckin' misery." I say to him.

"Yeah, let's do this." He says to me.

I run at Kotsubo at half speed and cut one of his tentacles off and then went back to a safe distance while dodging his attacks.

"Ugh! His blood on my blade feels just down right nasty! Dam, please end this quickly, so I can go take a hot shower." Sai said.

"You got it, but first let's show him our power." I said getting ready to go into Soul Resonance.

"Right." Sai answered me.

"**LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!**" Sai and I both shouted as we began gaining more power than either of us had alone.

"Now I'll show you...exactly what happens when you put your filthly tentacles on my girl." I said.

I quickly ran at Kotsubo at greater speed than I was running at earlier and I sliced him in half vertically and horizontally.

"Game..." I started.

"Over." Sai finished.

Sai then returned to his normal form and ate Mr. Kotsubo's soul.

The next day in the Newpaper Club room...

"So, Mizore is off the hook huh?" I ask Ms. Nekonome.

"Yup. She not gonna be expelled, thanks to your efforts." Ms. Nekonome said.

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. I don't think I would have beaten Kotsubo if it weren't for Sai." I said looking at him.

"Thanks man." He said.

Me and Sai fist pounded and then we looked to the door and we saw Mizore standing there. She had cut her hair so it's at shoulder length, like mine.

"Hey there Mizore." I greeted.

"Hey." She said quietly with a small smile.

"You cut your hair." Moka said.

"Yeah, I know it sounds kinda cheesy to say, but if feels like I've been reborn. So I decided, to start with a new hairdo." She said quietly.

"It looks super duper good on you!" Ms. Nekonome exclaimed.

"Yeah, it makes you look real photogenic, let's get a shot of you right now." Gin said puling out a camera and taking a picture.

I grabbed his camera and crushed it in the palm of my hand.

"Gin, right now you're on my good side. Don't make me change my mind." I said glaring at him.

"Yeah, it was thanks to your pictures that we were able to prove Mizore's innocence." Sai said. "But what I don't understand is that, if you were there, why didn't you save Mizore in the first place."

My eye twitched and Gin had run out the door. I quickly gave chase to him and I was ready to beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Look, Damion, I think you just need to calm down and think of a way to resolve this without violence!" Gin siad trying to convince me not to hurt him.

"You were there the whole time, but you decide to take pictures of what happened instead of trying to save her?! Gin, I'm gonna kill you once I get my hands on you!" I shouted to him, running faster.

Everyone watched from the balcony as I chased Gin all over campus. It may have been good to take out evil again, but nothing can excuse Gin from not helping Mizore in the first place.


	7. The Math teacher is what?

Chapter Eight

Another day, and another problem we had to worry about. Sai, Moka, Kurumu, Tsukune, Yukari, and as well as myself, had to worry about something major. The math finals. For me and Sai, it was a chance to see our friends again, and to get the hell away from all the drama in the school. For other like Kurumu, Yukari, Tsukune, and Moka, it was a chance to finally have a lot of free time. As Sai and I left the dorm, we struck up a conversation about Batman, and how much of pedophile he is.

"Well, you gotta admit, the fact that he has a kid with dead parents and a police commissioners kid, one would to think why he's even doing what he's doing." I said.

"Yeah, when you think about it, why did he have Dick wear that suit, when he was younger?" Sai asked.

"You mean the one with like the speedo cut and cape and shit?" I asked.

"Yeah, that one." Sai answered.

"It did seem kinda daunting, didn't it?" I asked.

"Showed WAY too much if you ask me." Sai answered.

"Makes you wonder why he took him in, in the first place." I said.

"Dude he's a pedo, no question about it." Sai said.

"Yeah, I can't argue with ya there." I said.

As we walked to school, we ran into Moka and Tsukune. These two must be real early birds.

"Hey, Moka." I said, continuing to walk.

"Do, you guys know about the math finals?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, we know about them. I'm not too worried about 'em, because I know I have nothing to worry about. I'm gonna pass with about a 99." Sai said.

"I know that's right. I'm gonna pass with a 99 as well. I don't really have to study, and if I ever choose to, it's because I'm bored outta my mind." I said.

"Well, that's no surprise." Tsukune said under his breath.

"What did you say, you little pathetic waste of space?" I asked him in a threatening tone of voice.

"Nothing, nothing." He said putting his hands up in defense.

"I thought so. Like I said, watch your mouth Tsukune, or else I'm gonna have to put you in a body bag." I said.

As we walked to school and then into class, we saw that Ms. Ririko was our math teacher. I instantly didn't wanna go to school that day, but I really wanted to get away from Tsukune, this school, and Kurumu and Yukari. Desperately.

"Okay, so today class we'll be learning about..."Ms. Ririko started explaining.

At the start of her explaining, I really stopped caring. I just put my head down on my desk and started drifting off to sleep. I bet she had noticed me, because she came to me and tapped the back of my head with her pointer. I looked up to see her standing over me with a smile on her face. Not even an irritated look.

"You know, you shouldn't fall asleep in class." She said

"Realize how much I don't care about this class or what you have to say." I said lazily.

"If you dose off in my class again, I'll have to give you a spanking." She said in a seductive voice.

This made me hop out of my seat and away from her.

"What the fuck?" Sai said looking in my direction.

"Lady, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" I shouted.

I just walked out the class and went to the roof, so I could get some fresh air. I just had my back against the railing, leaning on it with my arms on it. I also tried to comprehend what I would do if Selene she were here at the school. Unbeknownst to me, Sai had followed me.

"Damn it...I wonder sometimes as to why the hell I'm even here." I say to myself.

"Well, either you're here for an education, or you're here because life back home is too boring." Say said from behind me.

I turned to see him, to which scared me.

"JESUS! Sai, I've told you countless times to stop doing that," I said.

"Not my fault if you scare that easy." Sai said jumping onto the roof from the railing.

"You've got three seconds to rephrase that." I threatened.

I get away from the railing and walk to the door. As I'm walking I see it open. Not being sure who it was I pulled out one of my two guns just to safe. When I got a little closer to the door, Moka, and Tsukune came from behind it. I sighed in relief and put my gun away. Sai and I walk to them and then Moka explains to us what was going on with Tsukune (As if I'd even care).

"So, you want us to tutor you, to help you with your math finals?" I question.

"Yes." He answered.

"No." I answer back.

"Come on, please!" Tsukune begged.

"Tsukune, what did I tell you in chapter four? No matter how much you beg, I am not doing what you ask." I said with my arms crossed.

"Yeah, you can forget about asking me too." Sai said.

Then the roof's door suddenly swung open and out came Kurumu.

"Hey, Tsukune, I'll help you study too." Kurumu said latching onto me. "But only if Damion comes with us."

"Kurumu, get off me." I say trying to get her off, but apparently she has the grip of a fucking gorilla.

Suddenly she was taken down by a broomstick, and Yukari was attached to it.

"Don't listen to her. If you need a math study buddy, I know everything, Tsukune! Things like the Cylindrical Shell Method, and such as PV equals MRT. The finals are coming up and you need help in math, so come on, what do you say?" Yukari said, probably very eager to show off her knowledge.

"Um...Yukari? You do realize that half of what you said has never been covered in class right?" I said.

Then the door that was closed slung open to reveal the very definition of cold as ice, Mizore. When she was revealed, she had surprised everyone, including me.

"Speaking of math..." She started.

"JESUS!" I shouted.

Yukari and Kurumu hugged each other out of fear and Sai had clung to me, but quickly let go when I put my gun to his head.

"I missed a lot of school, so is it alright if I study with you guys?" She asked.

"Yeah." Kurumu and Yukari said still hugging each other.

I didn't know if this was going to go very well or very bad. I only thought about either we actually get some study done, or Mizore freezing everyone because she couldn't understand what was being told. Well we all agreed that we'd all study together to prepare ourselves for the test.

Later in...Somewhere...

Yukari was at the board, pointing to a lot of stuff on it. Pointing to pictures of scales and such. The only real problem was that neither Sai or myself could read it because for one it was in Japanese, and two it was too damn small.

"And this is a derivative: a measure of.." She rambled on.

I was only pretending to only pay attention as she kept talking. Kurumu had swirls in her eyes as if she were dizzy, Sai had painted eyes on his eyelids to make it seem like he was awake, but he was actually asleep, and when I looked to my right, I saw Mizore just constantly writing my name in her book.

"It allows us to input a line of plain tangents that function on that point." Yukari continued.

"Wow, Moka, you must take the most thorough notes is the world." Tsukune said going through them. "Everything is organized, and by topic too."

"Kiss ass." Me and Sai said at the same time.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me." She said blushing. "If you'd like, I'll be more than happy to copy you a set by hand."

"That's really kind of you Moka, but a photocopy would be easier. Wait, I forgot, the school probably doesn't have anything useful like that." Tsukune said.

"Can you assume anymore than you already do?" I asked. "Every school has to have a photocopier. So there's no doubt that this school has one. Just because this is a school for monsters, doesn't mean that they wouldn't have it." I explained.

"You just love being discriminatory." Sai added.

"Oh, I don't mind. You're a friend. Anything for you." She said looking into his eyes and Tsukune did the same.

"Moka.."

"Tsukune.."

"Moka.."

"Tsukune.."

"Mok-aaaaaaa!" Tsukune shouted being cut off by me grabbing his arm and putting him in an armbar.

Later, in the student mail room or something like that...

"It's been a long time since I've studied for a test this hard. I'm beat." Tsukune said stretching.

"Seriously? You are tired from studying for a math test? You don't get out or do much, do you? Granted, I don't get out much either, but I spend countless hours training. Hell, you can ask my sister." I said yawning because it's getting late.

"Mr. Aono, Sai and Damion, too." Ms. Ririko said, coming out of nowhere.

"Fuckin' hell!" I shout.

"Give us a damn warning next time you decide to come outta freakin' nowhere.

"Why are you here so late? A club or something." She asked, mainly Tsukune.

"No, we were finishing up a study session." Tsukune said.

"When you say we, you don't include us right?" Sai asked.

"A study session?" She said getting a sly look on her face. "Well that's too bad, I'm sorry to hear that." She said.

"Wha'chu talkin' 'bout, teacher?" Sai asked.

"Well it's good that you're putting in some effort, but when students get together, they spend more time goofing off than studying th material." She said.

"I never goof off about anything. Whether it be a fight, or a stupid test." I said.

"This stupid test is your only way to get out of here and enjoy your summer vacation." Ms. Ririko said. "And since you put that way, you'll most likely be the first one to fail."

"We'll see about that." I retorted.

"We didn't goof off." Tsukune said.

"We really studied." Moka said.

"I doubt it." Ms. Ririko said, begining to piss me off. "You're just a student Ms. Akashiya, NOT a teacher."

"Since when the hell does it matter if you're a teacher or student to help someone learn?" I asked. "Last time I checked you aren't even better at teaching than an 11 year old freshman."

"he's right, she's taught us stuff that you haven't even come close to explaining in class." Sai said.

Ririko walked to him and smacked him in the face, but Sai didn't flinch.

"Watch how you talk to me, Mr. Bla de. I'm a teacher and you're a student, you should treat me with the utmost respect." She said, but Sai had fallen alseep.

"You know, you say we should respect you, but you've done nothing to earn our respect. And don't be mad at him for stating facts." I said.

"Sorry, what? I fell asleep." Sai said waking up.

As Tsukune was being lectured by Ririko to focus on his finals, he decided to focus on one aspect of her body. Can you guess where? Her boobs.

"Really? She's lecturing you inches from your face and you're staring at her tits? My gods you're a dumbass." Sai said, facepalmming

."Dude, what the fuck isn't running through that overly perverted mind of yours? Never mind I don't wanna know." I said, waving it off.

"Well, even if you are all good at schoolwork, teaching is something best left to professionals." She said.

"A professional slut or a professional bitch?" I asked.

She then glared at me, but then grabbed Tsukune's head and put between her boobs.

"What the fuck!?" I shouted.

"The fuck is wrong with you?!"

"And that's why, tomorrow after class, I want to see the three of you to meet me in the tutoring room." She said shocking everyone. "You will never forget the lessons I teach you. I'm looking forward to them. I. Can't. Wait." She said, tapping her finger on Tsukune's nose as she said I can't wait.

"Fuck no!" Sai said.

"You must be smokin' somethin' strong as fuck if you think I'm comin'" I said.

"And if you're smoking, can I have some?" Sai asked sarcastically.

"I mean it, you two had better come to the tutoring sessions." Ririko said.

"Whatever." Sai said walking away

"Go fuck yourself, teach." I said walking away.

The next day...

"Well, I guess, I'll see you guys later." Tsukune said, sighing.

"You can always not go dude." I said.

"Yeah. I'd never go to tutoring sessions, knowing she's going to be the one conducting them." Sai said.

"I mean seriously, you can always skip. But, if you want to see the rest of us during summer vacation, which you won't see either me or Sai, but the rest of them you will see though. If you don't pass you can forget about it." I said.

"Getting tutored by Ms. Ririko huh?" Kurumu asked. "I talked to some of the older students that took math from her before. They say sometimes she'd be so crazy about teaching, that she'd go overboard with it." Kurumu explained.

"That seems to make a lot of sense, considering the type of teacher she is." Sai said, shoving his hands into his treach coat pockets.

"There are two more problems. They make me so angry." Kurumu said grabbing her boobs. "The boys won't stop staring at her damn tits!" She shouted.

"R-really?" Moka asked, looking at her own.

"Aw, are you jealous that your own huge honkers aren't as massive as hers? You're acting like a child Kurumu." Yukari said teasingly.

As Kurumu and Yukari argued about their bodies, Mizore looked at her own breasts, causing her to blush.

"Mizore, don't worry about your breasts, their perfect." I said causing her to blush more, before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey, Tsukune, I know you aren't looking forward to this tutoring, but at least it's better than having to take make up-classes." Moka said.

"Yeah, it's no fun having to stay here in a hot school building trying to make up classwork." Sai said cracking his neck.

"To be able to enjoy the freedom that comes with summer break. There's nothing like it." I said stretching.

"Wait!" Tsukune said. All of us looked at him. "I'd almost forgotten about summer break." He said going from sad to cheerful all in one go. "Yeah! It's summer break when finals are over!

I'm gonna skip that stupid and perverted fantasy of his.

"Moka, I promise to do my best to pass math! Then we can do something for summer break, okay?" Tsukune said, with newfound determination.

"Wow. From sad to cheerful. I'm kinda impressed that he's even this fired up." Sai said.

"All I'm gonna wonder is how much and how far will his determination get him." I said.

Later in the girls locker room, they were having quite the discussion...

"Are you girls ready for finals?" One girl asked.

"All except math." Another girl answered.

Then Kurumu got in front of Yukari with her hands together. "Yeah, me either, so please be my tutor." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to refuse." Yukari said, chuckling nervously.

Then Yukari was tied up with rope out of nowhere.

"You can't take me hostage, no!" She protested, but was only being dragged along.

"Tutor me in math and I'll let you go. I just gotta pass this final." Kurumu said.

She then bumpped into Tsukune who was reciting advanced math problems.

"Wait, I've heard that. He's reciting mathematical formulas from memory. They're advanced one we haven't even covered in class yet." Yukari explained.

"Awesome! So that means that tutoring is really paying off. Teach me. You gotta help me pass in math!" She said trying to tackle him, but he walked off and she fell.

Later, Sai and I were hanging out with Moka in the hallway as she waited for Tsukune, who rounded the corner, with a math book in hand, still reciting complicated math problems.

"Good morning, Tsukune!" Moka said.

We listen for a few seconds to hear that he was reciting math problems.

"Well hot damn, this guy is reciting math problems like it's nothin'. I must admit I'm kinda impressed." I said.

"Yeah, so am I." Sai added. "But don't think you'll ever catch me going to her tutoring sessions though."

Then after a few more seconds, we found it weird that he kept going.

"Uh...Tsukune?" Moka questioned concerned.

"Earth to Aono. Hello? Is the dumbass that you are in there?" I ask snapping my fingers and waving my hands in front of his face.

"Hey, idiot, wake up already?" Sai asked.

Suddenly Ms. Ririko popped up out of nowhere, like she did yesterday

"What do you think you're doing to poor Mr. Aono?!" She asked.

"What the fuck?!" Sai shouted.

"Ririko, I swear to my god if you do that again, I'm going to punch in your throat." I said.

"We weren't doing anything." Moka said, sticking up for us.

Ririko then glared at me and Sai.

"I thought I told you two to come to my tutoring lessons as well." She said.

"You woulda thought." I said.

"Either, you were high or drunk when you said that, because there is absolutely no way in hell, I'd ever be caught in a tutoring session. Much less one of yours." Said said pissing her off.

She saw Moka had her journal in her hand, and she snatched it away.

"So, I see that you're trying to undermine me." She said going through it.

"I was just trying to help him study!" Moka said before Ms. Ririko threw the book in her face, knocking her down.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!" Sai shouted helping Moka up.

"It's plainly obvious to me that Mr. Aono can't focus on his studies, because of you distracting him." Ms. Ririko said.

"Okay, you are really starting to piss me off. Just because Moka is trying to help him instead of trying to seduce him, doesn't mean you have the right to act like a bitch towards her. She's doing a damn better job than you and she isn't even a teacher. So let someone who does your job better than you take care of Tsukune's studies. You are a sorry excuse for a teacher." I said calming down, just a little.

Ms. Ririko snapped and tried to smack me in my face, but I stopped her by grabbing her wrist and I added pressure.

"This will be your only warning. If you ever try to do something like that again, I will do more than just hurt your wrist. I'll fucking kill you. Understand me?" I said, looking straight into her eyes, staring into her soul.

She pulled away from my grasp and stomped off, with Tsukune following her.

I didn't bother calling after him, but something had me on edge. I didn't know how she was doing it, but it seemed like Ms. Ririko was controlling him. I had to find out how. I noticed that his eyes were blank and I'm pretty sure Sai noticed them too.

A few minutes later in the Newspaper club room...

"Alright, Sai, we've gotta put a stop to what Ms. Bitchyko is doing to Tsukune." I said.

"I know, though I would like her to keep him, so he would be outta our lives. But this isn't about us." Sai said.

"Yeah, I know. It's for Moka." I said putting my head down.

Suddenly we heard a loud scream coming from a different room.

"Well, that at least saves us the trouble of finding them." I said.

Sai and I rushed to where we heard the scream, only to be blocked by a door, which was separating us from Ms. Ririko.

"We're takin' this thing down.!" I shouted getting ready to kick the door down.

"Hell yeah!" Sai shouted.

As we kicked the door down we saw Ms. Ririko was in her monster form, which was rather disturbing considering what she was wearing.

"Okay I wasn't expecting this, but you're days of teaching are over." I said getting in my Tae Kwon Do stance(Tae Kwon Do is my favorite Martial Art to practice).

Ms. Ririko had the lower half of a snake, but her upper half was human. She also had a flower for a tail, which was holding Tsukune and shocking information into his brain. When Tsukune screamed, he blurted out another complicated math problem.

"Damn, no wonder Kurumu said she goes overboard." Sai said.

Sai threw three kunai at her, with paper bombs attached to them. When they exploded, I rushed in with a flying kick to her face, and making her let go of Tsukune. I grabbed Tsukune by the collar of his jacket and tossed him out the room.

"Now we don't have to hold back anymore." I said.

When I wsn't expecting it, Ms. Ririko hit me with her tail and caused me to hit a wall. As I was getting to my feet, a tile from the ceiling fell to reveal Mizore.

"M-Mizore?" I said,surprised.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing here?!" Ms. Ririko shouted.

Mizore then dropped down from the ceiling.

"I really just came here for my boyfriend, but since you asked, you seem all hot and bothered, I might as well cool you off." Mizore said, taking her lollipop out of her mouth, blowing cold air at Ririko.

"Truent slacker!" Ririko shouted, throwing a candle at Mizore, causing it to form a fire circle around her.

"Mizore!" I shouted, getting angry at the gorgon bitch. "No one ever does that to anyone I care about. I'm gonna kill you." I said about to walk forward, but Sai stopped me.

"Hold on." Sai said tightening his grip.

"What?!" I shout.

"Let me handle this. Go get Mizore." He ordered.

"...Fine." I said dispelling the fire circle.

As I retrieved Mizore, though still being where she was trapped, unknowingly to Sai pulling out a weapon.

"Hey, guys, look what I've got!" Sai shouted and aiming a Howitzer at Ririko.

I looked to see what Sai had in mind. This made me quickly cover Mizore as he fired the weapon. The blast completely KO'd Ms. Ririko.

"So Ms. Bimbo, did you learn anything today?" Sai asked.

"Yes thank you sir for guidence you've given me." Ririko said before passing out.

"Well, I guess that ends this little confrentation." Sai said puttting his Howitzer away.

I uncovered Mizore and took off my leather jacket to inspect it, only to see a big hole in the back. I looked a Sai with angry expression.

"What?" He asked.

I showed him the hole in my jacket.

"Oh." He said.

"You own me a new jacket." I said dropping my jacket on the ground.

For some reason, even beyond me, Mizore picked up my jacket

"Don't worry." Sai said, pulling out a red leather jacket from his trench coat.

"That's red. I only wear black." I complained.

"Fine, fine. You're really picky." Sai said pulling out black leather jacket from his trench coat.

I take it and put it on.

"Thanks, prick." I said.

"You're welcome, asshole." Sai said.

Then me and Sai kept passing insults at each other.

"Do you two always argue like this?" Mizore asked.

"Mainly it's all in good fun." Sai said.

"Yeah, we don't really mean it. We just do this to see how far our limits go when it comes to insults." I said stretching. "Alright if we don't wanna get caught, I strongly suggest that we get the hell outta here.

The day of the exams...

"Hey Sai, what do you think the exam will be like?" I ask.

"Easy." He responded.

As we took the exam I answered the questions quickly, and I'm pretty sure they were right. I had a feeling that Sai did the same. After the exam, Tsukune did better than we thought, getting an 89.

"Good job Tsukune, but never as impressive as me." Sai said, showing off his 99.

"Cool, you and I did the same." I said, showing my 99.

Mizore got a 56, Yukari got a100, and Kurumu got a 42.

"Crap! Now I'm gonna have to take make up classes!" Kurumu said in distress.

"That's really too bad, and after all that tutoring I gave you." Yukari said.

Sai and I walked out the classroom, to chat privately about what we're gonna do over break.

"You know, I think Ms. Nekonome is the only teacher in this school that isn't a pedophile." Sai said.

"Yeah, I know. She's more domesticated than the rest." I said.

"Yeah, I wonder why?" Sai asked sarcastically.

"So, let's see, you got Mr. Kotsubo, who's dead, Ms. Ririko, who we've knocked all the wind out of the day before, and about every other male student who thinks that Yukari is sexy." I said.

"I wonder who's left." Sai said.

"I wouldn't know." I said, turning to my right to see Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Tsukune, walking down the hall.

I could only think about what Selene would do to me if I didn't tell her I was coming back home for the summer. Too bad I had to leave New York, and move here. Well, I guess the only benefit of being here is that I get to learn Japanese on the slight level anyway.

"Well, I"m gonna call Selene, let her know her brother is coming home for the summer." I said, tucking my hair behind my ears

"Alright then." Sai said.

"Are you gonna call your DMC buddies up, to come here and hang out?" I asked.

"I already did." Sai responded. "I even called my family over, too. You know, my brothers and sisters. Even my little sister Serena." Sai said, with a light smile.

"Yeah, that's cool." I said, noticing Mizore behind me.

"Hey do you think that our little sisters would get along?" Sai asked.

"Selene is pretty friendly, so I would assume so." I said grabbing Mizore's hand.

"Do you think they'd like each other?" Sai asked.

"Well, considering I've beaten most of her boyfriends to hell and she's done that herself sometimes, Selene has moved toward liking girls." I explain.

"What does Selene look for in a girl?" Sai asked.

"She has to have a cheery personality, be a Grade A bookworm." I said.

"...Doesn't it sound like we're trying to hook our sisters up with each other?" Sai asked me, with a confused look on his face.

"...Now that you mention it, it really does..." I said, trying to waver it from my mind.

"Do you with think we should stop?" He asked.

"Nah..No harm in trying to hook 'em up." I said.

Then Mizore started to drag me off to the group. As Mizore and I got closer to leaving, I looked back at Sai, and it seemed he was thinkg about something.

"Hey Sai, bring your ass!" I shout.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Sai said walking toward us.

Alright, summer break is here. I can finally take a break from this insane asylum they call a school.


	8. First day of He- I mean school

First day of He -I mean school - Chapter one

It was a beautiful Spring day and my first day of being a new transfer student at this school for monsters called Yokai Academy. At first I didn't believe it, but when I got the letter in the mail last night and it read in bold lettering "You have been accepted to Yokai Academy a school exclusively for monsters." I thought to myself "Academy...that means I gotta wear uniform again. As if I didn't have enough of that in middle school." As I got on the bus, I caught a glimpse of the bus driver. He had a blue suit on with a white shirt on the inside. He also had black hair like mine, but short. In his right hand was a lit cigar and his left the steering wheel. His eyes looked like two eyeballs, purely white. He looked pretty creepy.

"Hey kid, you goin' to Yokai Academy?" The bus driver asked.

I really hated being asked questions out of the blue like that. It really pissed me off when someone I don't know and therefore never met asks me a question from out of nowhere.

"Yeah, why does that matter to you?" I responded.

"Just be warned, that is one scary ass school you're headed to."

"Oh really? Not as half as scary as I am. I've seen more than humanly possible in this world."

"Well that's the human world, this is the monster world. The two are vastly different from each other kid."

can't stand that kid crap either. I have a name and I want people to use it when addressing me.

"I have a name, you know" I said getting irritated.

"Then if you want me to address you by your name, would you mind telling it to me?" He asked.

I walked to an empty seat on the right side of the bus, but that's when I realized, I was the only one on the bus aside from the driver.

"You don't need to know." I said going to sleep.

"Tsk. Whatever." He said driving.

Whenever I sleep I just jumble around with my thoughts. I mainly thought about my past life as an assassin. I really hated that life, but it was the main place my head went to whenever I thought about something. Suddenly I felt the bus stop, which caused be me to wake up from my light sleep. The bus driver let in some lonely looking kid and he took a seat across from me.

"(Of course he'd sit right across from me. What else was there to expect?)" I thought to myself.

When I glanced in his direction he started shaking. He looked really wimpy and just reluctant. And judging from the scent he's giving off, he's not only scared, but he's also a human. This would probably not be such a drag after all. A human going to school for monsters.

"(He's gonna die)" I thought to myself, laughing a bit.

The bus started moving again and soon near a tunnel. Before getting any closer to the tunnel, my cellphone rang. I answered.

"Hello?" I said, with an emotionless tone of voice.

"Damion, it's Selene." The other person said.

"Hey little sis, what's goin' on?" I asked her.

"I did some research on the school you're going to." She answered.

"What'd you find out?" I asked with interest.

"The school is quite literal to its name." She says.

"Is that so? Hm, I guess I can have some fun, the kind of fun that's not exactly friendly."

Selene then started to laugh.

"Also I checked-."

"What? Hey...Selene? Selene? Hey, you there?"

The kid next to me seemed to wonder the same thing because he was on his phone too. When I looked at his phone, I wanted to laugh a bit because of two things: It was a flip phone and it was pink. I held in my laughter though. We soon arrived at the bus stop and the sky as well as the scenery had changed drastically. It looked like a completely different world on the other side of the tunnel.

"So we went through a tunnel huh? I never noticed." I said calmly.

"This your stop." The bus driver said.

"Tsk, no shit Sherlocke." I said getting off the bus.

I looked around a bit, just to get familiar with my surroundings. The sky looked the same, but just a bit cloudy. I looked to my right and saw a scarecrow behind a jagged cliff and with it blood red water. This world wasn't the only thing that was different. I felt some huge amounts of monstrous power coming from what I looked at next, the school. Soon the kid got off the bus and looked freaked out by the scenery.

"Wimp." I say standing next to him with my arms crossed.

"I'd watch my back if I were you two." The driver said closing the doors and driving off.

"I really don't like that guy." I said mostly to myself.

"Uhh..can I ask you a question?" The kid said nervously.

"(At least you got the right approach. Even though you do, that still doesn't mean I won't gut you.)" I thought. "Yeah, what is it?" I said dryly.

"What's your name?" He asked in a nervous tone.

I glanced at him again and he shivered again. He was in complete fear of me. I have been the type to instill fear into people. The fact that I'm a vampire really helped with that. I took a deep breath and then a long sigh.

"I'm not someone you wanna know. Just forget you ever met me, okay, man?" I said walking away.

"W-Wait up!" He yelled giving chase.

As we walked through a dead forest with tombstones in it, the kid walking with me became extremely jumpy. When isn't he acting like a total punk ass? Then as we were getting closer to the school I heard something.

"What the hell was that?" I say mostly to myself.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a distraught look on his face.

I waved it off and continued walking. Then the sound got closer.

"What was that?" He said turning around to look behind himself.

"I thought I already asked that question." I said with no urge to walk any faster.

Then the sound had gotten closer with each passing second, but knew I needn't worry about it anymore. I knew I could handle whatever it was. As for the kid, he was walking faster in a very odd way. Suddenly a bunch of bats flew into his face and into the air. This knocked him on his ass.

"Seriously? Bats are able to put you down? I can't imagine what a human could do to you."

He got back up and walked faster as the sound we heard get closer.

"Oh no, what the hell is following us?" He asked.

"Beats the hell outta me." I say with little emotion.

"Just me, a bat. Whee!~"A talking bat said flying up above.

"What the hell?" I say with a confused look on my face. "More importantly you may wanna move."

"Oh it's just a bat and why-"

A girl on a bike crashed into him hard. Since I was in front of him, I back flipped out of harm's way and landed on my feet. I didn't bother moving him out of the way, I warned him so it's only justified he got hit. I walked over to them and saw that they were coming to. He then accidentally placed his left hand on her thigh, which made let out a small gasp. I felt monster energy emitting from her and thought about what she could be.

"I'm sorry, I just got all dizzy." She said moving her hair with her hand to show her emerald green eyes.

"And you were going that fast?"

Suddenly after being caught in her gaze of beauty, he slips and his right hand went to her inner thigh.

"Um...I uh..." She said sheepishly pinning her skirt down.

He then moved his hand started flailing around like an idiot. Wow this kid's really dumb.

"I..I..I'm sorry!" He shouted.

Then his nose began to bleed."Oh no, you're bleeding. Let me help you." She said pulling out a white cloth.

She dabbed the blood and then strangely put the cloth to her nose, smelling his blood.

"I know where this is goin'." I said getting ready to laugh.

"I can't...I shouldn't...But this smell..." She whispered.

"Smell?" He said sniffing her hair.

"What kind of fetishes do you have?" I asked, mainly to sound like an ass.

"I'm sorry!" She said cupping his face. "I can't help it. Because I'm a vampire!" She shouts.

She then bit his neck and drank his blood. That is when I began to burst into small chuckles then into stomach straining laughter. After realizing where she was, she quickly stopped and backed away. I wish she sucked him dry of all his blood.

"You bit me..." He said with tears flowing down his face.

"Are you seriously gonna cry like a bitch over a little hickey like that?" I asked him, stopping my laughter completely.

"Well what would you know?" He asked holding his neck.

"Because if you haven't figured it out by now, which I highly doubt your small brain and lack of better judgment did so, I'm a vampire. Hell I bet she figured it out when she crashed into your dumbass." I explained.

The girl hopped up instantly.

"Wow you're a vampire too?!" She asked me with excitement.

"Yeah...I thought I just said that." I said mildly irritated.

Another thing I truly hate is people who ask dumb questions. The girl then turned back to the kid poking her fingers together.

"So how do you feel about...well about vampires?" She asked timidly.

From the look on his face he must have thought she was joking.

"I don't have a problem with vampires in the slightest." He said getting up.

"That's gonna come back to bite you in the ass." I said leaning against a tree.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah. If you wanna call yourselves vampires, then more power to both of you." He said dusting himself.

"(I really wanna punch you in that fucking baby face of yours)" I thought to myself. "Anyway what's your name?" I ask her.

"My name's Moka Akashiya." She politely answered and bowed as greeting.

I strangely respected Japanese for their sense of respect. I felt weird because I never bowed to anyone but my martial arts teachers. If only learning the language was easier than learning their ways of culture and history.

"I'm Damion Castro." I say returning the bow of respect.

She then turn to the other guy and asked his name.

"My name is Tsukune Aono." He said sounding like he hasn't had anything to drink.

"Are you two new at Yokai too?" She asked.

"Yeah." I responded dryly.

"Yup." Tsukune said with cheer in his voice.

"That's cool. Hey, I got an idea, let's be friends." She said in probably in one the most cutest ways I ever heard.

"Yeah, I'm cool with that." I said getting off the tree.

"Yeah, sure." Tsukune said sounding a girl.

Moka then got back on her bike and rode to the academy in the distance. I just hope for anyone who wasn't Tsukune she wouldn't get dizzy again. I was about to walk to school until...

"Looks like it's just me and you again huh?" He said with a smile.

"Tsk, keep dreamin' pal." I say as I use my powers to quickly make my way to the school.

I wasn't really one for being friends with humans because they can't really understand who I was, even if I am a vampire. I got to the school gate and the school didn't really look like what I expected. It seemed to rot on the outside, but I knew where I had to go. The damn entrance ceremony for new students. This was going to be a pain in the ass. As I got through the entrance ceremony without falling asleep, which I really don't know how I did, I got to my first class with a hitch. Everyone in class was talking and I got a few looks considering I wasn't wearing the uniform. I sent a special notice stating If I can't wear what I want then, they could forget having me as a student at the school. What I wear is an all black outfit that I had during my days as an assassin. Black cargo pants, black finger-less gloves, black shirt, black socks, black combat boots, and a black leather jacket. I make sure to keep all of my items clean. I have shoulder length hair that only covers one of my red eyes. Soon everyone heard and saw the door to the classroom open. And it was none other than the teacher.

"Good morning class." She said cheerfully.

I was happy to see someone with as much spunk as she had. It was amazing to how many people, be them human or monster with so much to be happy about. The only down side to my fortunate teacher situation is that I gotta sit at the desk next to Tsukune. I'm just surprised he had the balls to even walk to the school. I looked to my left and I saw Tsukune smiling like an idiot.

"I will rip your goddamn lips off and take that emotion away from you faster than a damn bullet." I said looking at him with a mean glare.

"My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your teacher for this year's freshman class." She said cheerfully.

I liked her already.

"We all know that Yokai is very unique school, one exclusively for monsters. As you and I know class is that this world is under the complete control of humans. So, the only way for monsters like you and I to survive class, we have no choice but to coexist with them." She said in a serious tone.

Wow for someone so cheerful she can be pretty serious. After she said that Tsukune's smile turned right upside down and his face looked like he just had botox put in it.

"So, that moves us on to our first rule. Unless in special circumstances you must always stay in your human form." Again she said as cheerful as ever.

She really doesn't have a care in the world does she?

"Now rule number two, never ever reveal your monster identity to anyone." Cheerfully said.

"Well I guess one rule can be tossed out the window considering I told two people what I am." I say to myself.

"Everyone will follow these rules, right?" She asked the class.

I hadn't minded the rules at all. I am a respectful person, so rules are like a way to keep me in check. Then I heard a scoff behind me.

"Bunch of borin' rules." The voice said.

I looked at him and was immediately disgusted with him. He wore uniform, but he wore his jacket loosely. He had more piercings than anyone I've ever seen in years. Something about him made me not like him at all. Then again I don't really like anyone unless I know them. Ms. Nekonome then checked the attendance book to see who he was, or who he thought he was.

"And you are...Ah Saizou Komiya." Ms. Nekonome said with cheer.

"If a human does walk in, why not just eat it? That's what I would do anyway." He said lapping his tongue around his mouth.

I peaked to my left to see Tsukune freaking out and shaking. He was also holding a book in front of his face and quite frankly looked like he was about to piss himself. I almost felt bad for the poor shmuck. Well almost.

"Well, that could never happen because all the student and teachers are monsters, so, no exceptions." Ms Nekonome said with her tail coming out from under her skirt. "You see this school is enclosed inside a secret barrier, so if a human found out and stumbled in somehow, they would be killed immediately.

My only concern is how could she sound so damn happy after saying something like that.

"Whatever you say, but I swear I've been smellin' a human this whole time." Saizou said sticking his tongue again, looking at Tsukune.

I honestly wanted to beat him to a bloody mess at this point. I was going to until we all heard the room door open and Tsukune and I heard a familiar voice.

"Sorry I'm late. I kinda got lost after the entrance ceremony." The familiar voice explained.

"It's alright, just don't make it a habit. Come on in and introduce yourself." Again with the cheerfulness of a damn child.

The girl came in the classroom and once I saw her long pink hair I knew exactly who it was.

"Well whadaya know." I whisper.

"My name is Moka Akashiya." Moka said bowing in respect of her fellow students.

After her delightful smile, I had the displeasure of hearing the voice of a few no girl getting guys. I know Moka is cute and all, but making her out to be more than is, is really overdoing it. A lot.

"Man she is so cute." One boy said.

"Dude, I think I'm in love." Another boy said.

You'd think they would be able to control their hormones considering they're monsters, but since they're only teens it's what's suppose to be expected. I really thought nothing of because I knew they hadn't a single shot with Moka. I was only thinking until Moka decided to put both me and Tsukune in a brutal bear-hug.

"Tsukune, Damion! Oh, I'm so glad we're in the same class.

"Moka! I can't breathe...please let go...Or else I'mma die!" I said trying to get her off.

After our first class we were walking down the hallway to somewhere and everyone was looking at us. Tsukune being dragged along by Moka, and I was just walking with my hands on the back of my head. The boys were infuriated to see Tsukune walking with Moka and the girls were mad at Moka for walking with me. I didn't think they would be attracted to me that much. We go outside the school we stopped at a vending machine. Moka got tomato juice and Tsukune got canned coffee. As for me I got a can of Pepsi. Moka and Tsukune tried to grabbed their drinks at the same time. Then their hand touched and Tsukune got embarrassed.

"Ah...I'm sorry!" He said moving back a bit.

She strangely stared at the cans and then looked at Tsukune.

"Oh, you're silly." She said giving a playful push that sent him into a pillar.

As soon as I saw that I burst out laughing.

"Hey there sexy, you said your name was Moka Akashiya, right?" A familiar unwanted to be heard voice said.

As we looked and as Tsukune spit out a lot of his coffee, we saw Saizou come from behind a pillar like some creepy ass stalker.

"Dude stalking people isn't cool." I said finishing my can of Pepsi.

He then came over and took my empty can and crushed it in between his index and his thumb.

"Was that suppose to intimidate me?" I asked.

He then turned his attention to Tsukune. Saizou lifted him by his shirt and held him there trying to show off his power.

"So what's a sexy thing like you hangin' out with two numbnuts like these guys?"He said throwing Tsukune into the vending. "You should hang out with me instead babe."

"So, not only are you trying to act tough you're trying to look cool because you know you can't get a girl to save your pathetic life. Further more you think saying these things in a low monotone voice will make you sound more convincing because you think what you see on tv can actually happen. Now, I'm perfectly respectful person, but I cannot respect you at all considering you think just because you're a monster you're better than everyone else. You see Saizou in reality that doesn't work because people like you are usually found six feet under the fucking ground for some smart ass comments like those. Trust me, I am not the type of person you wanna piss off." I said to him with my eyes glowing bright red.

Then as Moka tried to go check on Tsukune, Saizou grabbed her by the shoulder. I quickly grabbed his wrist and snapped it. He shouted in pain holding his wrist.

"Don't you dare put your filthy hand on Moka you fucking loser!" I shouted.

Soon a bunch of students came to see what was going on. Moka was able to get to Tsukune to see if he was alright. As for Saizou and I, we were ready to fight. Then I saw the size of the crowd.

"Shit..."I whispered to myself.

Then Saizou did the same.

"We'll have to settle this later." Saizou whispered to me.

Then Saizou ran away and hid somewhere. Moka, Tsukune, and myself went the roof to assess the situation. I sat on the edge of the stone rail with my feet dangling off. Tsukune and Moka leaned against the stone railing with their arms on it to support themselves.

"So, you got your ass handed to you by an asshole. How fitting that I had to make sure Moka didn't get swindled into his advances. For someone who's here because of a mistake you real are hopeless when it comes to fighting." I said looking into the distance.

"Oh c'mon, Damion there's no need to be so harsh on him." Moka said trying to defend Tsukune.

"Moka, I'm not his friggin' friend, okay? And quite honestly I want nothing to do with him in any way shape or form. Trust me when I say this I don't have anything against him, I just don't like how he acts and reacts to things." I explained.

"Well, anyway, Tsukune, are you okay." Moka asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He responded.

"Tsukune back there for a second you looked like you've never seen a monster before." She said patting him on the back.

"Yeah he was pretty strong." He said with depression in his voice.

"So, Tsukune what kind of monster are you?" She asked with some cheer. "Oh, I forgot, were not suppose to say anything about that, are we? Don't worry you don't have to tell me."

"Well you two told me what you were, since you two are vampires." He said with more depression.

"Yeah you know what I am, don't go tellin' people or I'm gonna have to skin your pasty ass alive." I say with no regret.

"Yeah, I know,but I didn't know that was a rule here." She said blushing. "You and Damion are my first friends here. And also, you're my first in another way, Tsukune."

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

I thought back toward what happened in the forest. Then I knew exactly what she meant.

"I've never sucked anyone's blood until yours today." She said pressing her finger against her bottom lip.

"Coulda fooled me." I said dryly.

"Only things I've had were tomato juice and transfusion packs, but when I tasted your blood, I felt something I never had before. If tasted so sweet, so rich, I'll never forget it." She explained hugging him.

Then suddenly he pushed her away.

"I-I'm sorry. I uhh...have to go." He said.

Then he ran off to the roof door and back down to the hallways.

"What's his problem?" I asked.

"I don't know. Why'd he leave?" She said with a saddening look.

"You got me. If he leaves, then it's not our problem. And it's damn sure not mine." I said in an uncaring tone

"Damion if you don't help I'm going to take off my rosary, and hurt you." She said with a harsh tone.

"Moka, you don't intimidate me. I can suppress and release my power at will. And I don't take threats like that lightly. So if you wanna try to fight me, then I'll gladly beat you into a coma." I said with a threatening tone.

"Can you please look for him?" She asked me worridly.

"Fine." I say with aggravation.

I ran after Tsukune with not even a quarter of my speed. I saw him running as fast as he could looking at other students. I stopped in my tracks seeing Saizou get in my way.

"I don't have time for this Saizou. If you get it in my way I'm seriously gonna have to cut you down." I say ready to knock him out.

"Look if you wanna go help out that wimpy ass Aono kid, then just know I'm goin' after Moka again."

"Or I could just break every bone in your damn body for trying to get near her in the first place." I say placing my right hand in my pocket.

"What does pinky mean to you anyway?" He asked.

"What's it to you?" I asked him. "You're nothing but a pathetic creep."

Soon Ms. Nekonome came out of her classroom and disbanded the crowd.

"What are you two boys fighting about?" She in a somewhat serious tone.

I scoffed and walked off, I didn't want to have to bother looking for Tsukune. I met up with Moka and we decided to search for Tsukune outside the school. We saw him with his book bag and the bag he had in his hand when he came to the school.

"Tsukune!" Moka called.

"Hey, dumbass, what're you doin'?" I asked.

We caught up to him.

"Tsukune, where are you going?" Moka asked worriedly.

"From the looks of it, I'd say he's about to leave." I say shoving my hands in my pockets.

"What?" She said with a bit of shock.

"Moka, Damion, listen, I can't stay here." He said looking dead at us.

"Whatever reason you have for leaving, I'm sure you've come to an understanding of your situation." I say with some grief. "Tsukune, listen, I know I can seem very cold hearted at times, but know that I've had a horrible past. A life that I don't wanna explain. If you leave, then only think about how Moka would feel."

Moka just stood there and looked on as the silence began to seep its way into the air.

"Look, I really like you Moka, but I just can't stay here...I really think I'm better off going to a human school." He said in a concerning voice.

This caused Moka to run up to him and grab his bag, which caused a mini tug-of-war between the two.(If Moka is strong enough to push Tsukune into a pillar with a playful push, then how come she can't just rip his bag out of his hands.)

"Tsukune, you can't go to human school, you can't." She said nearly tearing.

"I'm guessing you had some bad times at human schools huh Moka?" I ask concerned.

"Yeah..." She said holding Tsukune's bag tighter.

"I would know.." I say with about little to no disregard for what they think.

I can see where Moka is coming from with this whole thing against humans. I was an assassin for four years and I know I can't reapy this world for the crimes I've comitted and the lives I've taken, destroyed, and the families I've ruined. Nothing I do will be enough to repay humanity. Shortly after Moka explains why she doesn't want Tsukune to leave.

"What if I was one of those humans you hate so much?" He asked in a serious tone.

"What?" She said backing away slowly.

And shit is about to hit the fan in 3...2...1 and...

"I'm a...human. I'm sorry, but that's what I am and the only reason I'm here is because of some crazy mix up!" He explained.

Then Moka was in a state of full shock.

"No...You're lying...no human could have gotten in here." She said still backing away.

Soon Moka backed into me, which was kind of discomforting.

"I should've known you'd look at me like that, but that okay, because I don't need you. I don't need monsters for friends anyway!" He shouted.

When he said that I really wanted to knock him into the next week. The only thing that held me back from doing so is that I might kill him. After saying so he looked like how a girl would when they would hold their hand to their chest, then he ran away into the forest.

"Tsukune wait!" She called.

"Moka come on, let's go." I say running after him.

Moka and I were running after Tsukune, trying to look for him. I only ran as fast as Moka so I don't leave her behind. Suddenly Saizou came from behind a tree and we stopped in our tracks.

"Dude, what did I say about stalking?" I ask ready to fight.

"Where are you off to? Stick around babe." He said with a sly look on his face.

"Sorry, but I'm busy now." Moka said being a smart-ass.

Then Saizou began undergoing his transformation. Everything on him was bulging and pulsating, which made me wanna hurl.

"How about getting busy with my true form? I'm an Orc." He briefly explained.

"Then I'd hate to see how your parents look when they go all out." I say shielding my eyes.

Saizou finished transforming and I was ready for him.

"Moka, listen to me, get outta here and find Tsukune, I got Saizou." I ordered.

"She isn't going anywhere." Saizou said sticking out his long tongue.

"What's the matter Saizou, you afraid I'm gonna kick your ass in front of Moka? Or are you that much of a punk ass that you'd rather fight a girl instead of a guy?" I asked with a smile on my face.

Moka then took off to find Tsukune while I was ready to fight Saizou. I resorted to my boxing stance to take him on.

"Alright, let's rock!" I shouted.

I rushed Saizou with two heavy punches, which sent him into a tree. I then followed up by running to him at blinding speed to hit him with furious fast punches, making the tree behind him start breaking. To finish off my little combo, I delivered one more hard punch to his gut and causing the tree behind him to break and sending him to the ground.

"Come on, I know you're better than this. Get up!" I yell.

Saizou got up and was angered by my words.

"That's it, I'm gonna tear you to shreds!" He shouted.

We both rushed each other, but before I could throw a punch, Saizou grabbed me and slammed me to the ground and then threw me to the edge of a cliff. I was slow to get to my feet as Saizou came rushing at me and tackled me over the edge, sending both of us tumbling down and crashing into trees, jagged rocks, and lots of dirt. We soon met Tsukune and Moka at the bottom. Saizou and I slowly got back to our feet, but he then hit with a cheap shot that sent flying to them.

"Mother..." I was barely to say.

"Damion!" Moka screamed running over to me.

"Don't worry...I'm fine..." I assure her.

I get barely able to stand, but for some reason I stumbled back and accidentally fell back into Moka.

"Damion, you're hurt." She said tearing up.

"Yeah I am, but you're more important than I am." I explain.

"How?" She asked.

"Well, we're both vampires and we're friends. I will not let anything happen to you...as my friend...I like you too, but your personality can use a little work..." I say laughing.

I got up, but I didn't realize I had Moka's Rosary in my hand and I pulled it off. As soon as I heard it snap off the chain I turned.

"...Oh shit!" I said in shock.

"What did you just do?" Saizou asks.

"My Rosary...it came off..." She said in disbelief.

Then a blast of light came over Moka and her transformation. With a light that bright I couldn't see much of what was going on. Soon after the light fade and I uncovered my eyes and I was shocked by how different Moka looked.

"Holy hell..." I say nearly breathless.

She looked around and targeted Saizou.

"So, you're the one who woke me from my slumber?" She questioned.

I looked at Saizou and he was shaking like a leaf. I then felt the overwhelming rush of her power. I'll admit I was taken aback when I felt it but I knew that I was her equal.

"She's only staring at me and I still shaking." Saizou said.

This new Moka, the Moka I believed to be the real Moka, started to preparing herself.

"No this isn't right." Saizou said shaking his head trying to get himself together.

She jumped in place a little, then stretched.

"Pull yourself together because if you took down a vampire." He thought to himself.

When I heard that I released my power, which shocked him even more. I was ready to end him right then and there.

"It's time you learned your place." Moka and I said at the same time.

Moka kicked and I punched, sending Saizou into the side of the cliff, knocking him out.

"SO QUICK WHEE!" That bat I saw earlier in the day said flying away.

Moka and I stood there looking into each other's eyes, not looking away for a second.

"So, you're a vampire to eh? I'll want to fight you in due time, but I'd rather fight you when you're at your strongest." She said folding her arms and smiling at me.

"Well you know I think I'd like that. Don't exactly think I'll hold back because you're a girl." I say doing the same.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." She said holding her hand out.

I took her hand and layed a kiss on it before I gave her the rosary

"I'll be seein' ya." I say suppressing my power.

"Yeah." She said winking at me and putting on her rosary.

A few minutes later the sky changed back to its normal color and Moka reverted back to her old self. This only pegged me to question: Which one is the real Moka. Soon I looked over the bus schedule and saw that it only came once a month.

"Okay, well, I guess I'm stuck here for an entire month with the weirdos and nutjobs of Yokai Academy." I said throwing the schedule into the ocean.

This will be the first of many days of me having to try and stay alive at a school. Oh well, at least I can have fun beating the crap out of anyone who dares to mess with me.

This was intentionally going to be on but since I don't a have a flashdrive I can only post it on here. Until then I will be making this fanfic on here. This idea was given to me by my friend and one of my favorite authors Sai Kunai Blade. I'd like to thank him for motivating me to do so and being a great friend. Thank you Sai.


End file.
